My Five Nights at Freddy's
by thefanfickerson
Summary: As a shy and nerdy 18 year old boy gets a job as a security guard working the night shift, he finds that some of these robots aren't just cold steel. WARNING LEMONS
1. Night 1

In the moment that I walked through the re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I must have seen every color in existence. I took a few moments to look around before I was greeted by a light blue bunny with green eyes. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you today?" it said in a rather feminine voice that was soft.

"I-I need to see a manager... a-about my job." I stuttered out as I was studying the tall, robotic figure in front of me. As I did, I also noticed other animatronics in the back, one with kids surrounding it, taking it apart and putting it back together.

One was serving a pizza to a family, it was yellow with a bib and had an even softer voice than the blue bunny in front of me. "Right this way, Sir." The blue bunny led me to the manager's office "If I may ask, how come you took the night shift?" The bunny asked

"H-How did you know I was taking that job?" I was startled that it knew such information.

"Well, I had a hunch, people always get new jobs as the night shift... because sometimes the way they look at us reminds us just how hideous and creepy we really are..." She said as she slowly glanced over at the animatronic being torn apart and put back together, I gulped.

"U-Um, so is this your warning to me?" I asked the bunny, my heartbeat getting slightly faster. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." The bunny giggled after she said that...

As I finally reached the manager's office the bunny still followed me, I had a growing sense it wanted something from me... it felt strange.

When I went through the door to management, the bunny finally stopped following me and waited outside the door. I saw the manager at his desk, and I sat opposite of him. "H-Here is my file...Sir" I still couldn't get that damn bunny off my mind.

The manager studied the file for seemingly hours, probably because I couldn't stop thinking of the bunny the whole time... how it talked so freely was something I haven't seen on a machine before.

"Your file seems clear, welcome to your new job." He gave me my uniform and I saw that the bunny was still waiting outside all this time.

"I got the job!" I said with a big grin on my face, and the bunny felt joy for me too...

It was 12 A.M. now, and I was sitting behind my desk in my office. The ambiance gave me an unsettling feeling that was growing, so I put on one of my playlists on my IPod with headphones. It wasn't until 2 A.M. that I realized one animatronic had moved... the bunny.

I was looking all over frantically, but she was nowhere to be seen. I decided I would just try to calm myself down again, but as soon as I put down my tablet the bunny was standing right in front of my desk. The bunny giggled. "I just wanted to make you jump." The bunny said.

"I thought you were going to hurt me..." I said, my heartbeat becoming so violent that my hands were shaking.

"I'll be honest with you," She had an incredibly soft voice with sad eyes in this statement. "I gave you that little warning because... I think you're the cutest guard we've ever had." The bunny said.

"So... you would never hurt me?" I asked.

"No, I wouldn't..." She began to walk around my desk, a seemingly seductive look in her eyes. I gulped.

"Y-Y-You know, I-I never got your name." I told the blue bunny that was slowly walking to me.

"Bonnie... my name is Bonnie" She said.

"B-Bonnie uh, you know, most people don't really think i'm cute, they just see me as some guy who's too shy to talk to anyone." I said with a rising voice lowering my head as if slowly flinching.

"I know, little boy." she giggled as she lifted my chin up to see my eyes. "But that's always okay." I was speechless, but she certainly wasn't motionless.

Bonnie finally got to me after walking to me, and sat on my lap. For some reason, she started to seem a little cuter to me. "I see you lookin', little boy" Bonnie giggled.

"Boy!? I'm 18!"

"You know, there's an animatronic named balloon boy. But I don't like him, he's a real perv." Bonnie looked like she had a sense of anger.

"It's alright Bonnie... maybe he just can't control his urges." She began bringing her face close to mine, considerably close. Soon she was just inches away from me. I gently pushed her away.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Just as I thought things were about to get complicated, we heard someone else come through the doorway.

"Oh, Bonnie, always hogging the new guy, when can the others have a turn?" There was a yellow animatronic standing in the doorway with a cupcake on a plate. The cupcake had a single candle in it and had pink frosting.

"Fuck you Chica, can't you just wait?!" Bonnie held me tightly. I guess the yellow one was Chica.

"Girls! Girls! Stop!" Bonnie loosened her grip on me, and I could observe Chica more. the first thing I noticed was that Chica had an admittedly and strangely hot body. Chica had the widest hips I've ever seen with pink panties and a bib that said 'Let's Party!' that was covering her breasts.

It was clear why Bonnie, a girl reliant on feelings and not looks, would hate Chica naturally.

"Girls, can't we settle something? Can't you two become friends?" I asked Bonnie, who had let me go completely.

"It might be a little late for that." Chica said as her hips swayed back and forth as she walked towards us. I couldn't help but stare and feel weird for getting turned on by an animatronic chicken for kids.

"Wh-Why don't you two just spend a little more time with each other?" I asked.

"Bonnie, face it, you have to share, so cmon, let's 'get along'." I guess the animatronics usually like new night guards.

"U-Uh, sorry to break the ice here, but, it's 5:46, you girls should get back to your spots now." Chica was the first one to leave, and she did so with a happy face.

"God, I hate her, more than anything." Bonnie still shot looks at where Chica was.

"You'll get along with her, with my help. So who's that one animatronic that's um..." I was scared to say what I thought it was.

"A mess? That'd be Mangle She's a bit like me, maybe not as affectionate, though." Bonnie started to come close again.

"Bonnie, you have 10 minutes to get back in your spot." I looked at Bonnie, she looked sad that I said this.

"Don't worry, I'll come in during the day tomorrow too, i'll check on how you and Chica are doing together." Bonnie still had a look of sadness on her face.

"Promise?"

"Promise." As she left I stopped her. "Hey, Bonnie, wait." as she turned around to face me, I stared into her eyes, and she stared back into mine. This continued for several seconds until she came closer. That's when she kissed me on the cheek and I kissed her on the forehead.

"See you tomorrow, Bonnie."

**Hey everyone! If you think this looks a little different than you remember, it's because I decided to fix every error I could find without extending the chapter, since I realized how bad it was.**


	2. Night 2

I kept my promise to Bonnie and walked in at 11:00, I only got 5 hours of sleep, but it was well worth it for her and Chica, as soon as I walked in, I knew it must not have been open for long, because there were only a few families there. That's when I saw Mangle, alone, with no kids surrounding her, I walked over to her.

"Hey, um, Mangle?" The torn up animatronic nodded slowly "C-Can you talk?" I asked it "Yee-es." It was heavily distorted with static in the background "Oh, you poor thing, I-I'm sorry this happened to you." I looked at it with nothing but absolute sadness "IIII-Itt ii-ss fi-ine, III a-m alre-eady de-ead." Tears formed in my eyes, this thing needed help, badly "Can you tell me where Chica and Bonnie are?" I asked it, tears forming in my eyes "I-In The Kitch-chen" It spat out "Thanks...I appreciate it." I sniffled as I walked away.

as I walked in the kitchen, I saw Bonnie and Chica creating a pizza together, talking, so of course, I easily surprised Bonnie by hugging her from behind "! ah! It wasn't me boss! I swear I don't know where it came from!" Bonnie screamed "Bonnie, Bonnie, It's me." I showed my face to her "Oh! you came back!" she hugged me tightly and I hugged back "You know, we've been following your advice, and we've actually become good friends now." Bonnie smiled the biggest smile i've seen her make "You know, Girls, I saw Mangle out there, I feel really bad for her...Why don't we fix her up?" I smiled at the girls, but they didn't smile back "Look, we really would but... we have no idea how to..." The girls looked at each other, sad, "I know how, I once took an advanced engineering class for a year, tonight, we'll fix her to be brand new again, alright girls?" the bunny and chick looked at each other and smiled.

It was now 12 A.M. and my shift had finally begun after lots of eager waiting, i was finally here, and I had to make use of every second while I had it, at 1 A.M. Bonnie and Chica came into my office holding Mangle, "Girls, can you get Mangle's parts for me?"

It took me a very long time... It was 5:07 A.M. and I finally completed her, she was a beautiful white fox, with a graceful tail, and a blooming personality "There, Mangle, how do you feel?" Mangle looked shocked, she studied every part of her body, after a few minutes of this she finally said, in a majestic tone that would belong to a queen "I love it, I-I haven't seen myself this way in almost 3 years...what if I fall apart again?" Mangle looked like she was just given plastic surgery "You won't fall apart, if you do begin the slightest of a loose screw, I will spend as much time as i need to to repair your entire body."

"You know, since you aren't a...well a Mangle anymore, what should your new name be?" The new and beautiful fox said "I remember my first name I was ever given...Foxy..." Mangle looked beautiful... I began to daydream about her...and I guess I got hard again, that's when I snapped out of it "S-So Foxy it is?" The white fox seemed to ignore me...and was looking down...at something of mine... "Foxy!" Foxy snapped out of it and looked back at me.

"Ehm..Yes, that's my new name." I checked the time. It was 5:46. Girls, sorry to tell you, but it's times for you to go...after that the room slowly cleared out, the girls were demanding kisses and hugs...and Bonnie was last, again, and we had another close encounter, and I even promised her i'd be back the next morning and night...

I was rather satisfied with myself, I made an almost completely destroyed animatronic into a damn sexy beast, and I caused Bonnie and Chica to form an unlikely relationship, but who have I not spent time with...I guess not much with Chica...but isn't there a fourth-

*WHAM!*

I was out cold for a while, and it was dark when I woke up, soon I got my phone out and turned on my flashlight, I wish I didn't, when I turned it on, It shone on a faceless animatronic sitting down, that was all the motivation I needed to get out of there. It turned out it was 7 A.M. and I decided to drive home as soon as I could, and as fast as I could...but I was coming back...I had to...for Bonnie...for Chica...for Foxy...

For me...


	3. night 3

Like I had promised Bonnie and everyone else, I'd be there for a third night. I came in at 2:00 P.M., it was a little later because it was really messing with how I sleep, which is probably why Bonnie gave me a huge hug when I walked in.

"Oh, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back!" Bonnie said.

"Why Would I leave you?" I asked her. Apparently Foxy was happy to see me too, since she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as I walked in. I looked over and saw Chica and she looked like she was trying to hide her face.

"Hey, Bonnie, what's wrong with Chica? Is she ok?" I asked Bonnie.

"She's fine, trust me. Oh I can't wait for tonight!" Bonnie said.

"Wh-What's tonight?" I asked a little nervously.

"Oh, nothing." as she said this she smiled at Foxy, who smiled back at her.

12:00 A.M.

It was finally 12 A.M. and it couldn't come soon enough, It was barely 5 minutes until Bonnie walked in, alone. "Is anyone else coming?" I asked her.

"Nope, Just you and me." She said this in a very gentle and seductive tone. She started walking towards me, with a look in her eye that was pure lust.

"Uh, where are the others?" I asked, my heart beating faster.

"I told them to stay put for the night, thought we needed some alone time." Bonnie said. Bonnie was starting to come very close to my desk, and soon stood in front of my chair she had brought to the middle of the floor.

"B-Bonnie, what are you doing?" I said while gulping. Bonnie just stood there, and after a few minutes, she got on her knees in front of me.

"I've never had sex before," Bonnie blushed "Or even given a blowjob. Chica has always told me what it's like." Bonnie was rubbing my legs up to my thighs, my heart felt like it was about to come out.

"Ch-Chica has had sex before?" I asked.

"Yes, several times, with night guards. I figured since we clearly like each other, that you'll be my first." Bonnie said.

"And she always tells you about it?" I asked, my hands were starting to shake.

"More like bragged about it." Bonnie slowly unzipped my pants and pulled them down while blushing even more. she then pulled down my underwear, her hands now shaking, I bet her heart was beating fast too.

She pulled my dick out, it was stiff and hard. An unfamiliar musk went straight up her nose. She stroked it slowly a few times "Th-Th-This is a little bigger than Chica made it sound like, actually, a lot bigger." Bonnie was wide-eyed. "C-Can I get a ruler, maybe?" Bonnie asked

"Um, sure." Bonnie grabbed the ruler off of my desk and put my dick and the ruler straight up.

Bonnie saw that my dick was seven inches long, "This seems a lot bigger now that I see it." Bonnie was still moving her eyes up and down and studying my entire dick. "It's so thick... And warm." Her hands began stroking it and she began to feel how hard it was, and yet it was so strange feeling and looking.

"Well, I came here for a reason..." Bonnie gulped before putting the tip of my dick in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it but did it slowly, very slowly. I let out a moan to let her know how she was doing.

She began to lift her head off and just before getting all the way off, gave my cock a little kiss. With a wink and a smile, her head went straight back down.

She went down a little further. She was right about it being her first time. She was already struggling just from taking four inches in. She kept going a little further every now and then. Her head bobbed back and forth. The farther she went, the noisier she got. She started to choke and I started to feel bad for her, but in no time she was six inches and no choking or anything. Soon she let up completely though, my dick covered in saliva, shining.

"Chi... Chica never said it was this good." Bonnie said before she went back at it, as she went though, she tried to take in my entire length, and got it for what seemed like almost a minute and let up again, moving her head back and forth.

I let out a lot of moans. I closed my eyes to get the full feeling and experience, feeling her tongue wrap around my dick and go up and down it, and she barely choked and was determined to take me whole.

Soon I felt my climax approaching. "Bonnie, I'm gonna cum." I still let out moans. When I said that she sucked harder and faster, until I let out a loud moan and I pushed her off as I felt pleasure take over my body. She began to move her face closer to me. I let out the first few spurts, getting her cheeks slimy and white with my cum.

Bonnie just sat there and smiled. She eventually wiped all of the cum off of her with her fingers, and then licked the cum off. "It has a strange taste. But I love it!"

"It's only 2 A.M., wanna go again?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded, but she stood up and was presenting to me her ass. I was shocked that she was ready to go that far. "Bonnie, are you sure about this?" Bonnie didn't say anything, but only spread her ass cheeks to show her wet vag.

I stood up and got my dick hard again. "Are you sure about this? I'd be your first." She nodded and gave me knowing but lustful eyes,

Seeing there wasn't much of an alternative, I did as she told me to and slowly slid the tip of my dick in her wet vag. As I did, she let out a loud, sharp moan. It surprised me, since I only barely put in the first three inches. Soon I started to put more in her very slowly. Her moans were now short but still loud.

Bonnie's moans stopped when I put in five inches suddenly, her face was a face of pleasure. Her vag was getting wetter and tighter. I started to put a little more in and she began moaning again, loudly. I'm sure every animatronic in the whole building could hear her practically screaming, so I shut her up by shocking her by putting all seven of my inches inside of her, and held her on my dick.

She was speechless. She was unable to make any sounds, until finally a short moan came across. I started to slowly thrust back and forth into her. I was getting tired of her moaning though, so I brought her in and kissed her to make her stop. I held our kiss as I fucked her. She still made a little noise, but not as much as she could be making.

I was beginning to thrust harder and faster into her, making her put her arms against the wall for balance and stop kissing me. I could tell she was savoring every feeling. Her eyes were closed tight, and she was gritting her teeth.

Then, in one quick motion, I picked her up and sat down on my office chair and put her on top of my dick. She immediately knew what to do next, since she started bouncing up and down.

Pleasure took over my body, I had only had sex a few times, but none came as close to matching this amount of pleasure. I never wanted it to end.

But, sadly, soon after that, I had the feeling I was about to cum again. We were both moaning loudly and kissing in between. Soon I pushed her down on all seven of my inches, and came inside her. It was the biggest load I ever shot, and it was all inside of her. I slowly slid my dick out as the last drops left the tip.

Bonnie watched my cum drip from her pussy, leaving her speechless and panting. Me the same. I checked time and it was 4:46, "It's still a little early." I told Bonnie, who was a little distracted by her filled up pussy still.

"Y-Yeah, but I wouldn't want to rob you of all your c-cum for the night..." It was cute. I could tell Bonnie was trying to be sexy but she's too shy.

Bonnie slowly got up and walked away, but not before I got another long make out session with her.

All in all, today was a very successful day, filled with unexpected events, and the smell of cum.


	4. Night 3 (Chica's POV)

**This chapter will be in the POV of Chica instead of the night guard, and I also plan on making more chapters of this than I originally thought, a lot longer, in fact. this is night 3 in Chica's POV**

Chica's POV

1 p.m.

I was making pizzas and cupcakes for the kids when Bonnie came up to me "Hey Chica, can you um, do something else other than walk into the guard's office for the night?" Bonnie asked me "Well, I guess I could stay away from him for one night, what the occasion?" I asked, since Bonnie has never asked me this before.

"Well, um, I was gonna do something 'special' with the guard tonight." Bonnie said while blushing "Wow, Bonnie, I never knew you were so naughty, well, I guess I could stay away if it's something as important as your first time, but isn't this moving a little too fast for you?" I asked her, knowing how she is.

"Well, actually, Foxy talked me into it, she said that if we're going to last forever, I might as well do it with him now." Bonnie replied "I remember those days that Foxy was first built, how the kids would put their hands all over her, sometimes grabbing her breasts or squeezing her ass." I said, thinking back to when the restaurant first opened.

"Well, i'm going to tell Foxy that she stays away from the office too, I hope that the guard get's here soon...it's not like him to be this late." Bonnie said.

2 p.m.

I heard the guard come in and Bonnie practically suffocating him, and Foxy sneaking a quick kiss before he could even do anything, I just tried not to look at him, I was blushing just from the thought of Bonnie and the guard having sex, it just didn't feel like Bonnie, but, Foxy is quite persuasive, and Bonnie seems to have found her true love.

12 a.m.

Bonnie left pretty fast, I guess she was really eager to go for him, since I've never spent a night away from the night guard, I wasn't sure what to do for the night, so I decided to go to Kid's Cove to hang out with Foxy.

I was about to walk in when I heard a soft moaning, I hid behind a wall because I didn't know what was happening. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Foxy lying on the ground, fingering herself.

I was a little surprised, I haven't seen her do that to herself before, but I guess she didn't have anything else to do for the night like me and all the other animatronics, I decided i'd come back to her later, and let her have some time to herself.

Instead of going to Kid's Cove I decided to go to the Prize Corner to see my good friend. When I got there I wound up a big jack-in-the-box and when it ended she came out. "Chica, what are you doing? Bonnie said only she was going tonight." She said.

"I know, but I just don't know what to do, I've never had a night like this." I was wondering how far Bonnie had already gotten. I had never taken a good look at the puppet figure in front of me, she was actually kinda cute, even with her makeup, which had those purple streams down her face to make her look like she's crying, but she was actually very happy all the time.

"Why not go hang out with Foxy?" The Marionette said "That was my first idea too, but she's um...'enjoying' her newly repaired self." I said, blushing at the memory "Yeah, didn't the guard repair her?" The cute puppet asked "Yeah, and Bonnie's in love with him." I said.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, he's a nice guy, and we've only had a couple of those guys, but none have set out to change your lives in the best way possible though." The puppet said, her eyes filled with happiness "Yeah, but, aren't you worried that Freddy will get to him? He always goes after the guys that attract our attention to him." I said

"Yeah, maybe I should hang out with him or try to protect him before he tries to kill him." She said "Um, sorry I never asked before but, what's your name?" I asked the adorable puppet "My name is...uh, well, I was never really given one...I guess you could call me Puppette." she said

"What do you want to do for the night?" I asked Puppette "Well, what did you have in mind?" Puppette asked. I had a pretty good idea. "Wanna get drunk?" I asked with a smile "Oh, Chica, no, I don't drink." Puppette replied, I sighed "Well, do you want to go visit Foxy?" I asked

"I-I thought you said she was..." Puppette blushed intensely "Yeah, but, maybe she's done now." I said "W-Well, I don't want to take any risks, I-I'll just stay here." Puppette climbed back into her giant box, and I realized she was wearing a completely black suit, that looked very tight, with a few details such as her buttons on her chest, and the white stripes on her arms and legs, she was also quite flat, with practically no ass or breasts.

"Is that suit ever uncomfortable?" I asked her "U-Um, uncomfortable?" she looked down at her suit "N-Not really, why?" Puppette asked "I might need that someday." I told her, as I began walking out of the doorway "Chica, please make sure you take care of the new guard, he's so nice, he doesn't care about looks like those other guards...none of them ever liked me, I looked too creepy to them." Puppette said.

It was almost 3 a.m. when I was walking out of the prize corner, and I stopped in place when I heard a loud moaning, sounding like it was coming from the guard's office, it must have been Bonnie "Good job, Bonnie." I said quietly, a few moments after that someone spanked me incredibly hard, I turned around and it was the Balloon Boy "Damn it, you annoying kid!" I said before I drop-kicked him across the room.

On my way to Kid's Cove I still heard Foxy moaning, but when I peered in this time, the floor seemed a lot more shiny than before, I guess Foxy let off her juices a time or two all over the floor.

I guess I wasn't as careful as last time, because Foxy spotted me. "! Chica! Wh-What are y-you doing here!?" Foxy blushed the most I've ever seen her blush.

My face was total shock, Foxy and I just stared at each other, not moving at all, I soon began to look at her wet pussy and the shiny floor in front of her, I was beginning to feel a little horny too, hearing Bonnie's moans, and Foxy masturbating, Foxy's amazing body began to look even better the more I stared at her

I began to walk towards her, taking my beak off. "Ch-Chica, wh-what are you d-doing?" Foxy looked a little scared, I stood there, holding my beak "I'm gonna need this to be out of my way, aren't I?" I told her, throwing my beak in a random direction, my eyes also turn dark whenever my beak comes off, which must have scared Foxy a little more

Foxy backed up a little bit, but we both knew we wanted this, I laid down in front of her pussy, and began licking her, soon I heard heavy breathing and moaning, she put her hand around my head and ran her hands through my hair.

She seemed very accepting of my "gift" to her, which is why I was surprised when she got up, pinned me down, and got on top of me, her wet slit inches away from me, and I felt her tongue inside my slit, and I realized she put us in a 69 position, so I did my part and began sticking my tongue in her once again.

It wasn't long before I heard an unusually sharp moan "You aren't gonna cum already, are you?" I asked Foxy, as she clearly couldn't take much more, her head rose from my pussy and she began moaning louder and louder until she came all over my face.

Foxy got off of me "mmm, that tastes so goo-" Foxy wouldn't even let me finish, she kissed me deeply for almost fifteen seconds, she was taking deep breaths, I felt her sticky juices running down my face.

We soon cleaned up and I went back to my spot, and a few minutes after I did, I saw Bonnie come out of the office and go to the bathroom "Going to clean up?" I asked her, I noticed she looked a lot happier than she usually is "Yeah." she had a wide smile with bright eyes

I noticed her face was covered in cum when we got to the bathroom "Soooo, was it fun?" I asked Bonnie "Yeah, the most fun thing I've had in so many years!" she said, I noticed a bit of white coming from her lower area "Um, Bonnie you have some-" Bonnie interrupted me "Yeah, I know." she said

"So, how big was he?" I asked Bonnie, blushing a bit, usually it was the other way around "12 inches." she said seemingly like she didn't care "12 inches?!" I shouted "Are you sure?" I asked her "Yep, even used a ruler and everything." she said.

We got back in our spots, and the guard left, and soon the manager came, it was a good night at the restaurant, for all of us.


	5. night 4

That sex I had with Bonnie must have made me sleep heavier or something, because I woke up at around 3 p.m., and I got up as soon as I could to go meet Bonnie and the rest of the animatronics

I walked in at 4 p.m. and everyone said hello to me, Bonnie hugged me and gave me a few kisses, but, I was a little more interested in something else, there was an animatronic that I sometimes caught staring at me, she had some makeup on, and looked rather quite skinny, but cute

I walked to where she was at, at the prize corner, but she went inside of a huge box, so I opened it "...Hey." we both just stared at each other for a while until she said "Um...hi there." she said "What are you doing in there?" I asked her "Oh, I just needed a little alone time." I noticed she had a music box in her hands.

"Can I come in?" I asked her "C-Come in? Um, sure." she blushed a bit and I climbed in and she closed the box "It's a little dark in here." I said "Yeah, but I don't really need light, especially in here." I couldn't see anything, but soon I heard a soft tune "It's my music box, I always play it when i'm alone." she said

"It's a very nice melody." I said "Thanks, I've always liked it too." she kept playing it "So am I the first guard to ever be in this box with you?" I asked "No, there have been a few..." she started winding the music box a little slower now "What's wrong?" I asked her

"I just remember the first time a guard was here with me, he loved me, like you loved Bonnie, he always spent time with me, night and day, but then..." she became silent again "Then what?" I asked her "Then, he stopped working here and even moved to a different state after just a week, but he gave me one last thing before he left." She kept winding the music box

"He gave you the music box?" I asked her "Yes, it was the last thing he gave me, and every day, I wish that he would come back." she said "Why did he leave?" I asked her "I don't know, he never said, i'm sure the manager does though." she said "What is his name? I can ask the manager about him." I said

"His name was Jared Williams..." I heard her sniffle and a slight sob, and she had stopped winding the music box "Uh..I didn't mean to make you sad, i'm sorry." I hugged her from behind "It's alright, you'll be okay, what's your name?" I asked her "P-P-Puppette." she said through soft sobs

"Okay, Puppette, i'm going to find Jared, and you'll be together again, I promise." I told her "R-Really? W-We just met.." her sobbing was coming to an end "Well, I can already tell that you're somebody I want to help." I told her "Aw, thanks." Puppette hugged me, I wasn't expecting it, but I liked it and put my hands on her back, we stayed like that for a while until her sadness completely faded.

"So what do you do at the prize corner?" I asked her "I give the kids little plushies and other things for getting tickets, this music box was there, but it broke, and Jared fixed it and gave it to me before he left...Do you really think you can bring him back?" she asked "Yes, I do."

I walked up to the manager as he was walking to his office "Sir, can I ask you about something?" I asked him "Make it quick, I have a lot to do." he said "Was there a Jared Williams that once worked here?" I asked him "Jared? Where did you hear his name?" he asked me

"An animatronic told me about him." I told him "I shouldn't be surprised, since every animatronic loved him, so what do you want to know about him?" he asked "Where did he go after he quit?" I asked him.

"Well, he said he was going to find another job, one that would be a bit 'safer' for him." The manager said "Did he ever say what job?" I asked him "Yeah, a sack boy a few states away from here, for one of those super markets." He said "How long has it been since he quit?" I asked him

"Eh, a few weeks, he could still have the job, you could probably find him this weekend." the manager said "Thanks, I might." I walked out of the office and decided to go home and get the sleep I could before the night.

12 a.m.

I started my shift for the night and waited for someone to come visit me, but nobody came to me, I started to do some stupid stuff while waiting, like playing a game on my phone or drawing something with a bunch of blank papers on my desk

It was an hour before someone came to visit me, and the person that came was Foxy "Foxy, where are the others?" I asked her "They're at the prize corner." she said "The prize corner? Why are they there?" I asked her "They're playing games with Puppette, so that she's not lonely, wanna join us?" she asked

"I don't know, i'm not supposed to leave my office, is everyone there?" I asked her "Yeah, except Freddy." she said. I thought about it for a while and I still couldn't get over how amazing Foxy looked, with her eyes, her body, her breasts- wait, what am I thinking!? I'm in love with Bonnie.

"Yeah, I guess i'll go." I told Foxy, and I started following her to the prize corner, where I saw the other animatronics sitting in a circle, I sat next to Bonnie, and Foxy sat down next to me "We're playing a little truth or dare, wanna join us?" Bonnie asked "Nah, i'm not one for those games." I told her

I sat around her for a while though, I didn't want to make her think I wasn't in love with her "You don't have to be by me all the time, not that i'm complaining, but, Puppette put herself in her box again, maybe you should talk to her." Bonnie told me

I decided I had nothing else to do, so I went to Puppette's box and sat with her inside the box "How come you aren't out there playing games with them?" I asked her "Well, I just wanted to have some time to myself, they've been encouraging me to play with them, too, but I just won't." she looked down

"Why do you want to be alone?" I asked her, it took her a while to respond "I wanted to think about what you said, if it's really possible that Jared could come back." she said "And, I also don't really get out much anyway." Puppette said. I heard some cheers and talking from outside, probably from the girls playing their game.

"Well, don't worry, i'm going to learn everything I can about Jared, and i'll bring him back, for you." I told Puppette as I saw her start to blush "I-I still don't know if you can, I mean how can you track down a single man when he could be anywhere in this entire country?" Puppette asked.

"I really don't know, but, I will go to great lengths to find him, I would even put my life on the line as long you become happy again." At this Puppette blushed even more and looked down, "Well, sorry Puppette, but, i'm going to join the others now." I said "O-Okay, b-bye." Puppette said to me before I left.

I stepped out of the box and saw that everyone was now sitting at a party table talking, so I sat with Bonnie "You know, it's a really good thing you're doing, hanging out with Puppette, I still hang around her from time to time, but not as much as I used to." Bonnie said. after she said that, I noticed some arcade games in the big room.

"Hey, Bonnie have you ever noticed any of these arcade games?" I asked her "Yeah, one of them is about me, a guitar game." Bonnie said. I noticed the game she was talking about, it was light blue, with a picture of her on the side, the top of it said 'Music Lord', I chuckled a little.

I also saw an arcade game called 'Foxy Foxy' which was pink with Foxy on the sides of it "The employees made me that after you fixed me, but I ignored them, after all, they are the ones who put me in that state of disrepair." Foxy said

It was then that I heard some strange noise, what sounded like some kind of rustling coming from the parts and service room, but I seemed to be the only one that heard it, but I wanted to see what it was, even though I was still slightly scared of what I saw in there.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard a voice I wasn't familiar with "Stay away from there." I turned around and saw, for the first time, the new and improved Freddy Fazbear "Uhh, any reason why?" I asked him, afraid to say the wrong thing "Just listen to what I say." I clearly didn't make a very good first impression on him.

"I know what you're doing with them, with the girls, and I won't let them be hurt, not again, not like that...damn punk kid." Freddy said "Is that kid Jared Williams by chance?" I asked him "! How do you know who he is?" Freddy asked "That doesn't matter, just answer me." I told Freddy "Yes, it was, he broke Puppette's heart, and she has completely changed!, I don't want anyone else to change."

"Sir, I understand your concern, but I have no intention on leaving any of these girls, and I don't want to come out of this as your enemy." I said to him, but from the look I got from him, i'm guessing I said the wrong thing "You will leave them, just as any other man would." Freddy said and he stomped off.

I was about to leave, as it was 5:37, so I headed back to my office to get my things, when I got to my office, I heard a soft voice from behind me "Leaving early tonight?" it was Chica "No, just getting my things ready." I told her "Good, because I brought you this." She gave me a cupcake on a plate, with a candle in it.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled at her "Are you gonna eat it?" Chica asked, I looked at the cupcake for a few seconds, "I guess I could." I sat down and started eating the cupcake "Chica, Freddy talked to me." I said "Oh, hell," Chica sighed "He's just trying to scare you away, he's kind of like a big brother, but, really, he's just trying to make you leave to make sure none of us have a chance of getting hurt."

"Maybe he really is trying to help you though, I mean, what about Puppette? she seems torn up about Jared leaving her." Chica looked down "So you heard about Jared, huh? Freddy scared him off, so Freddy just hurt Puppette instead of help her." she said "Oh, I see." I took another bite into the cupcake, it was quite delicious, as well as soft.

"I told Puppette that I would find out where Jared is, and bring him back to her." when I said this, Chica's eyes widened "I...don't think that's possible, he could be anywhere in the world, maybe even dead." Chica "Maybe, but I have to try." I said as I finished the cupcake.

"I have to go now, Chica." I said "Bye." Chica said as she kissed me on the cheek, which surprised me, but I barely had time to react before she threw me into a deep kiss "!.." I pushed Chica away "Chica, what are you doing!?" Chica looked a little sad that I rejected her "Sorry, I don't know what just came over me." Chica said "...*sigh* it's okay." I ruffled the small stands of hair on top of her head

"See you tomorrow, Chica." I said

"Damn, why'd I let him go." Chica thought


	6. Night 4 (Withered animatronics POV)

**Hello! I would like to tell you that even though there are flashbacks of the restaurant from fnaf 1, I still think fnaf 2 is a prequel, since animatronics from fnaf 1 are still called older models, I figured they were at the restaurant before, and came back when they were on a much lower budget, so, yeah, enjoy! oh, and this is during night 4, but in the POV of the withered animatronics.**

Withered Bonnie's POV

1 p.m.

I weakly rose my head up as much as I could, and my eyes began to turn on "F-Freddy, do you hear that noise?" I asked in a dry voice "Yes, I do, Bonnie." Freddy had almost no trouble talking, since he was the least broken "I remember, we had nights like those everyday, just us four, living in paradise". I said, looking down "Yeah, but now, look at us, just pieces of scrap somehow keeping together." I said

"Bonnie, you're still beautiful to me." Freddy said. I just looked down "Bonnie, me matey, what has ye troubling?" Foxy asked me. "I..I just wish we could be the way we were, you know, like back then..." Foxy looked down as we began to remember the same night.

-FLASHBACK-

Freddy's POV

"And remember, kids, Foxy is always recruiting new landlubbers, for her crew!" I said as Foxy came from her curtains "Arr, it be true, me mateys! Come join me crew, and we will find great treasure!" Foxy said, as some kids went over to her "Hey Fweddy." a kid said to me "What is it?" I asked him "My daddy says your an S.O.B., what does that mean?" I chuckled a little and looked over at Bonnie and Chica, they were giggling "Well, I don't exactly know, but, i'm sure it's something very special, just don't say around other adults, ok?" I told him

"Okay Fweddy." He said to me "Alright, why don't you go be a pirate with Foxy? she's always looking for recruits." I asked him "No way, she scares me." the kid said "Why is that?" I asked him "She has weally big teeth and talks loud." he said, I chuckled again "Well, kid, you'd better go back to your parents." I told him.

"My dad said he was going to the store real fast to get something." the kid said. I knew what that meant, and so did the others "Do you have a mommy?" I asked him. he shook his head no. Bonnie wanted to say something. "Freddy, his dad is going to leave him." she said "I know, just don't tell him that." I said.

"Then what are we going to do? He can't stay here forever." she said "...I don't know, just don't tell him his father left him" I said. I walked back over to the child "What is your name?" I asked him "James." He said "James, how old are you?" I asked him "five, almost six." he said.

"Tell you what, James, how would you like to stay here for a few night?" I asked the child "Will my dad be okay with that?" he asked. "I have a good feeling he'll be ok with it." I told him

9 p.m.

"Where's everyone going, Fweddy?" James asked me "Well, it's closing time, so they have to leave, but you can stay for as long as you want." I told him. I started heading toward the kitchen with the others "Where are you going, Fweddy?" James asked me "Every night we eat because it's the only time we can, and also we get to hang out, you can come with us if you want." I told him "Okay, i'll go with you."

When we got to the kitchen James saw that Foxy was there and hugged my leg "Foxy scary." he said. Foxy shot me a look "Watch this." she said to me "Now, Laddie, there's nothing to be afraid of." Foxy said in an unusually soft voice "I won't hurt ye, i'll even hug ye." Foxy said as she got on her knee and held her arms out, after a few seconds, James slowly approached her.

James hugged Foxy, and Foxy nuzzled her head with his, it was the first time she'd ever done that to a human. "Alright, everyone! Pizza's ready!" we all heard Chica say.

We all sat around the table in the kitchen with and extra large pepperoni pizza in the center for us to take. James sat next to Foxy "Here ye go, matey." Foxy said, putting two slices of pizza on James' plate "Foxy, can I be a wandwubber?" James asked Foxy "Ye mean me landlubber, Matey?" Foxy asked him.

"Yeah, can I be one Foxy? Please?" James asked with puppy eyes "Of course, me matey." Foxy ruffled James' hair.

11:58 p.m.

"Fweddy, i'm starting to get sleepy." James told me. I was beginning to wonder where he would sleep "Maybe Foxy will let you sleep with her tonight, she's over at her pirate cove, she's about to sleep too." I told James "Okay, Fweddy." James said. James walked over to the Pirate Cove and opened the curtains, Foxy was falling asleep in a ball "Foxy, can I sleep with you?" James ask Foxy.

"Sure, Laddie." Foxy replied. James walked over to Foxy and laid down with her. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were about to surprise the night guard, which they had befriended. Bonnie knocked on the guard's window, as the guard let them in he asked, "Hey, where's Foxy at?" The night guard asked. "She made a new friend, he's a kid that his parents abandoned." Bonnie said. "Oh, that's terrible! Where is he now?" the guard asked us. "He's sleeping with Foxy, he seems to have found a new liking to her." Freddy said.

"Aww, isn't that adorable, well, we shouldn't wake him." The guard said "Yeah, but, where will he go? He can't stay here forever." Bonnie told the guard. "...I-I guess I could take him." the guard said. "Do you really think you could?" Freddy asked. "Sure, I mean, it could be difficult, but I feel like I can do it." the guard said. "Alright, if you insist." Freddy said.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"I miss me landlubber..." Foxy started to tear up, but fought her tears back. "And there was that day that we shut down." Bonnie said as she looked back down.

-FLASHBACK-

We were all around the manager's desk, as he had called us down. "Guys, girls, I'm sorry, but we have a much higher budget, and because of that, we have to replace you." The manager looked upset himself. "You will be kept in a backroom and used for spare parts, guys I'm really sorry it had to come to this." the manager said. Everybody was about to cry.

"Guys, if it makes you feel any better, I'll come see you all at least once a day." the manager said. "Thank you, we really appreciate it." Bonnie said trying to fight back tears. "Sir, can't we come back, someday?" Freddy asked. "There's a tiny chance, but, if we saved enough money, we probably could, but even that could take a while." the manager said.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Yeah, it's been almost a year since then, and we haven't gotten any new upgrades." Freddy said. Foxy was silently crying because she remembered James, it had been almost two years since she'd seen him, she would do anything just to see him again. Everyone was in silence for a while, in the dark, where no one could see, and we could hear muffled talking through the door.

We heard Foxy start to softly sob. "It's alright, Foxy." Bonnie said as she put her arm around Foxy. "I hope things get better, real soon, too." Freddy said as the muffled sounds stopped.

**Hey! Sorry this was so short, but I just wanted to show a brief history of the withered animatronics, hope you all still liked it! Anyway, next chapter is gonna be pretty long... So see ya!**


	7. Night 5

I came into work today and saw that some engineers were presenting some new animatronics to the manager "So, do you like them, Sir?" one of the engineers asked the manager "Yes, it would seem that kids would enjoy these, thank you, gentlemen." the manager dismissed them.

I walked to the manager's desk where the animatronics still stood in front of him "Ah, the night guard, you know, Kid, you're coming quite close to becoming a full time employee." the manager told me. "Thanks, Sir." I told him. I looked over at the new animatronics, one looked incredibly familiar "Oh, and we have just purchased some new animatronics, at a reasonable price, of course." He told me. They looked like they were already functioning, and were examining me.

"Some of the kids wanted to see what Freddy would be like if he was a girl, so they made Freya." the manager said. I guess that's why it seemed familiar to me. "H-Hi, it's nice to meet you." Freya said holding a hand out "Hello, Freya." I shook her hand firmly. "And this is a variant of Foxy, since the Foxy animatronics always seemed so popular with kids, we decided to make one for adults." the manager said.

"How many Foxies were there?" I asked the manager. "Well, the first was a pirate, then it's the one we use now, they were both great with kids, so now we need an animatronic that can go well with adults that don't really want to be here, ready to crack open a beer and hang out with some adults." The manager said.

"'Ey, how are you doing?" the red fox smacked me on the shoulder hard, but playfully "So, what's this Foxy called?" I asked him "We aren't sure what to call him yet, perhaps Ylvis, would you agree?" the manager asked me. "Yes, it's a fine name." Of course, the only reason I said that was because I couldn't think of any other name.

I turned my head slightly to see the last animatronic, it had a strong resemblance to a dog "This, is a very special animatronic, one that will increase our business indefinitely, her name is Sparky, she is a dog." The manager said. "Well, I should probably get home to get some rest before the night." I said as I headed home.

8 P.M.

I woke up from a strange yet terrible dream, where I saw all of the animatronics were forced to line up to be destroyed by an enormous machine with the manager standing next to me crying, about to shoot himself, Freya ran up to me and squeezed me tightly with tears in her eyes saying, "P-Please Mr. Night Guard, I don't want to die!" she screamed, but I couldn't move, or even speak, I awoke with sweat dripping down my forehead, panting,

11 P.M.

I awoke from a much better dream, one where I was treating Bonnie to a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant, and that I was able to afford it from mistakenly inheriting millions of dollars from a rich man, but it was stopped short by my alarm clock.

11:46 P.M.

I arrived at the restaurant and saw Freya and Sparky hanging out with Puppette at the prize corner, I went to go say hello to them "Hey, guys-er, gals." I said to them "Um, hi, you're the night guard, aren't you?" Freya asked me. "Yes, I am." I noticed that Freya was actually rather skinny, not like anorexic skinny, just skinny, especially compared to her obese counterpart.

Freya and the rest of the girls looked down, and then around, I guess they weren't usually around other humans "Hey, Hey, Freya, you're looking pretty good." the Balloon boy said, coming out of seemingly nowhere, I saw Freya start to blush wildly as her eyes and face darted back to the ground "What do you say we go for the night?" The Balloon boy asked her "Kid, leave her alone." I told him.

"Beat it, night guard." the Balloon kid was getting closer to Freya, and Freya was backing up "He said 'Leave her alone', Kid." Chica said behind the Balloon kid's back "Fuuuck." the Kid said as he was thrown across the room and landed inside of an arcade machine "Don't worry, Freya, the night guard can't legally cause any harm to the animatronics, so I do some damage to whoever needs it." Chica said

"Thank you, Chica." Freya said, I couldn't get over her adorably soft voice. I went to set my stuff down in my office and was about to walk back out to the others when Chica stopped me "Look, about yesterday, I'm sorry that I-" I interrupted Chica "Chica, it's alright, just make sure it doesn't happen again." I told her. "Now, let's go give those new animatronics a tour of this place." I told her as we headed back outside to them.

"Hey, where's Ylvis?" I asked Chica "He's over there, drinking beer." she said. I went to have a seat with Ylvis "Hey, Ylvis, what are you doing over here? Why don't you go talk to those girls, go meet the family?" I asked him "Eh, i'm just not feeling it tonight, I don't think I can really talk to girls anymore, they broke down my romance chip to the point that now it only kicks in when I see true love, but until then, I'm just a drunk." he said.

"Oh, don't say that, you'll find someone, maybe that person is even here." I told him "Maybe, but I may never even be able to realize it." He said as he took another sip of his beer. At that exact moment, Foxy came from her Kids Cove and shouted "Hey guys! I found the manager's laptop..in his...desk.." Foxy looked around at the new animatronics "Uh, who are these guys?" Foxy asked. I saw Ylvis stand up and mumble something.

Ylvis started walking to Foxy, a look on his face of pure amazement "You...You are a Goddess, descended from the heavens, for the angels feared you were too beautiful." Ylvis told her "Oh, um..Thanks." Foxy said, with blush coming across her cheeks. Ylvis took her hand and gently kissed it. "Um..O-Oka- Whoa!" Foxy was cut short of her statement as Ylvis spun her around as he was dancing with her, she was clearly unprepared and would've fallen quite a few times if Ylvis wasn't holding on to her hands.

Ylvis grabbed a rose out of a flower pot near the door and put it in his mouth and kept dancing and twirling Foxy around "What the hell is he doing?" Chica asked me "He said that his romance coding activates if he finds true love." I told her "Awww, how sweet." Chica said, putting her hands and arms together in front of her.

Soon, every animatronic in the building was gathering to see the passionate dance between Foxy and Ylvis, soon it broke with Ylvis kissing Foxy deeply and passionately as they parted. Foxy was speechless, and had a dazed look on her face "Wha- I- did you-..." Foxy just looked blankly into Ylvis' eyes.

Ylvis knelt down to Foxy and held her hand "My goddess of passion and love, please be at my side for all of our days to come." he said as if he were a Spanish romantic...oh wait. "I-..I-.." Foxy was still at a loss for words "My goddess, please, will you stay at my side?" Ylvis asked "Y-Y-Yes, I-I will." Foxy was able to finally say. The crowd around them all said "Awww." except for Balloon Boy, who was still unconscious inside the arcade machine, and also, Freddy wasn't there.

Ylvis kissed Foxy passionately once again. "Let us go." Ylvis said as they held hands and began walking together to the group. Everyone was chatting for about twenty minutes before Chica began to shout "Hey everybody, why don't we give the new animatronics a tour of the place?" she said "Come on!" Chica is certainly persuasive, sometimes I think she can make anybody do anything.

"So, here is the Show Stage, Game Area, and the Prize Corner." As she said the prize corner, Puppette looked up and said "Hello." in an adorably soft voice unmatched even by Freya. It seemed like Puppette was one of the few that were away from the tour. "And heeere is my Kid's Cove." Foxy said as she stood in the doorway like she was the queen of the room "Of course it is, my goddess, for no one is more deserving of it than you." Ylvis said. Foxy giggled.

"And here is the main hall," Chica said "although there isn't much to see here..." we moved on to the Part/Service room door "What's in here?" Sparky asked. Chica looked back at the door Sparky was asking about. "Don't go in there, never go in there." Chica said. all of the animatronics gulped and wondered just what could be behind the door.

"Here are the four main party rooms," Chica continued to give the tour as I went back to the show stage room to sit and relax, with static sounds coming from the broken arcade machine, Puppette quietly listening to her music box, and Chica's muffled speech as she still gives the tour.

"It must be pretty exhausting to work here, huh?" I looked up to see Freya walking over to sit down with me "Yeah, but, it's not really that, it's..it's a dream I had earlier...I don't really want to talk about it." I said, looking down "Oh, I see, I have those dreams a lot, too." Freya said "So where did you three come from?" I asked her.

"Well, actually there are different animatronics at different restaurants, and all three of us came here since this restaurant had the highest budget of them all, and also, Freddy is at each restaurant, each with different personalities and different looks, and I was made to be Mrs. Fazbear, basically, but the Freddy here is kinda mean." Freya said

"Yeah, I know, so how many different restaurants have you been to?" I asked her. "Oh, so many, but they think my move here will be permanent, so it's nothing to worry about now, and besides, I think I'll like this place the best, I haven't seen Ylvis dance like that in years." Freya said. It's strange how even though she says that each Freddy is different she looks almost exactly like the Freddy here except for the fact that she's skinny and she's female.

For some reason, I couldn't look Freya in the eyes, something about her was just too much for me, whether it was her looks or her personality, I'm not sure. "I..I think I'll go to my office." I nervously said as I headed down to my office to my backpack and pulled out a book and started reading it as I put on my reading glasses. Soon, I heard Chica walk in, I guess the tour was over. Chica sat on my lap.

"Whatcha reading there?" Chica asked me, taking my reading glasses and wearing them, looking cute. "Fifty Shades of Grey, I'm not really sure why so many people like it, it's just a bunch of sex, and it's rather strange, too." I said. "Well, I guess some people are just into that stuff, you know?" Chica said, smiling, trying to catch my attention wearing my glasses. "Chica, you look pretty cute in those glasses, you know?" I told her.

"I thought I would." Chica said, her face inching closer to mine, and closer, and closer, until I thought she was about to kiss me again "Hey night guard, I-" Chica and I turned to see Freya standing in the office doorway "Uh, I guess it was a bad time, huh?" Freya said, looking down, trying to hide her blush. I gently pushed Chica off my lap and walked over to Freya, who was starting to leave "No, no, it's okay, what is it, Freya?" I asked her.

"I..I just felt like talking to you, Puppette says you're really nice." Freya said. now it was her who wasn't looking me in the eyes. "Why don't we go sit somewhere?" I asked Freya. "Okay." Freya said. I was so tempted to pinch her cheeks because she was too adorable.

-

Chica's POV

"So, he wants Freya, does he?" I mumbled under my breath as he walked out with her "She hasn't even been here for a night, how can he love her?" I said. "Feeling a little jealous, Chica?" I heard a familiar voice, I guess I was talking a little louder than I thought. "What are you doing around here, Bonnie?" I saw one of the new animatronics with her "And uh, Sparky?" I asked. the animatronic nodded.

"I was showing Sparky a bit of the advanced tour, so are you feeling a little jealous of him?" Bonnie asked "Yeah, but I shouldn't take him away from you, Bonnie." I said "Yeah, I guess, but, if you won't get him, who will you get?" Bonnie asked "C'mon, Sparky, we're almost done with our tour!" Bonnie said.

What Bonnie said made me think, she had a point, and I guess she just wants me to be with him for a little bit, I guess I could go after him, I mean, after all, he'll like me eventually, right?

Right?

Jeremy's POV

Freya and I sat next to each other in a party room. We sat quietly for a few minutes before Freya said something "Um, so what's your name, night guard?" Freya asked, looking at the table, and not me. "My name is Jeremy, Freya, can you look me in the eyes?" I asked her. she gulped and slowly turned to face me, but her eyes were still low. "Freya, look at my eyes, so I can see yours." I told Freya. Freya finally looked into my eyes and I saw her beautiful bright blue eyes "Freya, your eyes are beautiful." I told her.

Freya blushed wildly and looked back at the table "I-I had a dream about you last night, Jeremy." Freya said "Really? What was it about?" I asked her "Oh, it was nothing, really, just a little dream." Freya said as she put her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush. "I had a dream about you, too, it was sad, you were about to be destroyed by a giant machine before I woke up." I said.

"Oh, my, I don't think I've had a dream quite like that." Freya said "It was terrible, to see all of you about to die, while I was powerless to stop it from happening." I covered my eyes to prevent tears from falling from my face, I was about to cry from the thought of losing everyone, but I stopped when I felt something going through my hair, it was Freya's hand.

"It's alright, we all have bad dreams, some worse than others, yours was obviously pretty rough on you." Freya said as she began to scoot closer and hug me, something I had just now taken note of was that the animatronics really towered over me in height, each of them were quite tall, and I was only a man of average height, but Freya holding me reminded me of my mother. Freya continued to run her hand through my hair as she held me close. I was beginning to fall asleep.

Soon I began to feel better as she comforted me, my hair was probably in many different directions now, but, it felt good when she ran her hand through my hair for some reason. Before too long I felt Freya gently kiss me on my forehead, this made me open my eyes and look at her. "S-Sorry, I guess I did go a little too far-!" Freya was silenced as I kissed her deeply, her eyes widened and soon relaxed as I left her lips. Freya looked at me with a blank stare and an open mouth. "How's that for a little too far?" I asked her jokingly.

Freya blushed again and looked down "I-I don't think I've ever done that with a human before..." Freya said. I was about to apologize before she said something that made my heart stop "But I did certainly like it." Freya smiled and looked up at me. "How about another?" I asked her "That would be nice." Freya said as she smiled a wide smile. I kissed her as we both closed our eyes and our lips met, this time, however, she wanted to go further, she stuck her tongue in my mouth, and interacted with my tongue, it seemed like an endless kiss, until it broke, after a few minutes.

"That felt a lot better than I thought it would..Thank you." Freya said. "We should probably get back to the others." I told Freya. Freya nodded. As I stood up, Freya stopped me "Wait." Freya grabbed my tie and pulled me into one last kiss before we headed back out. "Geez, I certainly hope you two had a nice make-out session in there." I heard Chica say from outside "Chica, it's not what you thi-" I was interrupted by Freya "Oh, Chica it was wonderful, my first kisses with a human may be my best!" Freya said. I looked at Chica wide eyed because I knew she must have been heartbroken.

Chica walked back to my office and I ran to her as she walked in "Chica, please, wait, I'm sorry!" Chica turned around to see me, fury in her eyes "Just leave!" she said as she threw my bag at me, I put my bag down to walk to her, her arms were crossed and she was crying. I walked behind her and hugged her from behind "Chica, I know how you must feel, but, Chica, there's a reason I've been avoiding you." Chica turned around to face me "Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because if I do, I won't be able to keep my mind off of you, I'd be obsessed with you, Chica." I told her. Chica turned around to face me, tears fading from her eyes. I kissed her with passion, and she kissed back, we were kissing for seemingly hours before our lips finally broke. "I...I had no idea you felt that way about me." Chica said. "Then you clearly don't know anything about me." I said in Chica's ear, making her shiver. "Y-You should probably get back to Freya, now." Chica said. "Nah, I'll go hang with the others." I said.

As I walked around I saw most of the animatronics sitting in a circle around Puppette, I decided to go bring Freya here, on my way I faintly heard Freya and Chica talking "Thank you for getting that...that..." Freya looked like she was thinking of a word "Pervert? It's just what I do to help around here." Chica said. "Um, I don't like to use such harsh words, but, yeah." Freya said before she gave Chica a little kiss on the lips, and by a little kiss I mean a kiss more passionate than any kiss I've ever seen before. "Oh, my god, she's a lesbian!" I mumbled under my breath.

I hid around the corner and walked back to the others and sat with Bonnie "So what are we doing here?" I asked Bonnie. Bonnie shrugged "Just chatting, so you seem to have become good friends with the new animatronics, especially Freya." Bonnie said. "Yeah, I guess." I started to remember my dream, my better one, the one about Bonnie and I having the fancy dinner. I was snapped out my memory when I heard a whisper "Jeremy!.. Jeremy!" I turned and saw Freya peeking from around the Main Hall corner, I got up and walked over to her.

"What do you want, Freya?" I asked her. "Um, I was wondering if you, um," Freya was twiddling her fingers and blushing. "Can we do that thing we were doing a little earlier?" Freya asked me. "Freya, I saw you with Chica..Are you a..lesbian?" I asked Freya. "Oh, you saw that, well, actually I don't just like girls, I like girls and boys." Freya said. "But I bet that seems silly to you doesn't it?" Freya asked. My mouth was gaping and my eyes were wide. Freya looked back up and saw me and giggled. "Well, then I guess we could make-out again, shall we?" Freya took my hand and I brought her to another private party room.

When I sat down, Freya didn't sit next to me, she sat on my lap, facing me. She wasted no time in our make-out session and got to my lips immediately. I didn't even have time realize I had an erection. Freya slowly pulled away when it poked at her butt and blushed. "Um..." Freya slowly looked down and saw my member through my pants. Freya's eyes widened and she blushed even more. "Um, let's just focus on kissing for now, please." Freya said. I have to say, all of their tongues felt rather...human, and they seemed to have rather complex emotions, maybe I should ask the manager about them...

And not only that but, Freya seemed a little more unusual, it feels weird to say, but she has a rather big and round butt, and somehow it jiggles...how that was possible, i'm not entirely sure... But she was a certainly aggressive kisser for a shy one, and she could certainly get close thanks to her small breasts.

Freya began rubbing my chest as she kissed me, I gently pushed her away. "Am I a good kisser? Did you push me away because I'm bad at it?" Freya asked. "Freya, you're an incredible kisser, but, it doesn't feel right, it feels like I'm cheating on Bonnie." I said. "She told me it's alright, I guess she still loves you, but she wants us to be with you, too. After all, you are the only human here at night." Freya said. "Yeah, I guess." Freya went for another kiss, and she got one.

As we were kissing I began to run my hands around her hips and up her body, feeling what felt like skin...eh, who cares anymore. We pulled away once again. "Do you like my body?" Freya asked as she leaned her body closer to me. "Y-Yes, I do, a lot." I said. "Good." Freya said as we resumed our kissing. she moved up my lap until our bodies were in full contact, I explored her body with my hands. I decided I'd see how far she'd let me go, so I slid my hands down to her butt, and grabbed it firmly. Freya quickly broke our kiss and gently put my hands back on her hips. "Don't be a naughty boy, all I want are your kisses." Freya said as she ran her hands through my hair.

Alright, well that failed. Freya kissed me once more, and I decided I'd try and touch her breasts, I ran my hands up her body and started to get close to her chest, but in one quick movement, without breaking our kiss, Freya put my hands by her hips again. Freya broke our kiss again and had a serious question to ask. "Do you love me?" Freya asked. "Freya, you know I ca-" Freya interrupted me. "I won't tell Bonnie, in fact, I won't tell anyone, so do you love me?" Freya asked with puppy eyes. "Yes, I love you more than anyone here." I said. "We should probably leave, it's almost time for you to go." Freya said as she got off of my lap, and I stood up.

As Freya walked in front of me, something caused me to spank her butt, not hard, just a little smack. Freya turned around. "Boy, you really love my body don't you?" Freya said, swaying her hips as she walked back to me. I gulped. Freya ruffled my hair and put my hands on her hips. "I know what you wanna do to me, and it's naughty, but I secretly love naughty things." Freya said. Freya started to very slowly unzip my pants. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do...this." Freya quickly zipped my pants back up and walked out, but not before saying. "But, you do have to leave, oh, and you might wanna fix your hair." Freya giggled. Man, what a tease.

I checked the time, 6:14, damn, I should have been long gone, I heard a car pull in just as I was about to leave, it was the manager, now I could ask him about the animatronics. "Hey, Sir, I have some questions." I told him. "Be quick." the manager said. "How come the animatronics seem so..smart? And why is their material so human-like?" I asked him. "Well, as for the intelligence, engineers have found a way to make animatronics with advanced intelligence that can even give them emotion and personality, like Freya, for instance, she is shy, but will grow used to you as you spend more time with her." the manager said.

"As for the material, apparently, it's a new material that people have found that is a combination of several soft materials perfectly combined to practically clone human skin." The manager said. "And what the hell is wrong with your hair? It looks like a tornado went through it." The manager said. "Oh, it's nothing." I said. "Oh, and here's you're first check, you're now also a full-time employee, see you Monday, Jeremy!" the manager said.

Yeah, now to find Jared...

Chica's POV

"He did what?!" I asked Freya as she was explaining her final moments with Jeremy "He touched my butt and I sorta, messed with him, and I would have done a tiny bit more if he didn't have to go, but, I liked it, so, it's okay, Chica." Freya said. "Alright, you know, you're a bit of a naughty girl under all that shyness." I said. "Yeah, I know, thank you for that compliment." Freya said as she walked away with a smile. "It wasn't a compliment, but, ok." My voice grew quieter as I knew Freya couldn't hear me anymore, I can't wait until Monday..."


	8. Night 6

**Hello! The long-awaited night 6 is finally here! However, be aware that there are two lemon scenes in this chapter. I have also decided to continue this series forever, I'll just switch back and forth between many stories, also, I will try to be more active, and finally, I hope many or all of you vote in my poll to decide which story I will start or continue next, it can help me decide, but I'll be very active on this and the fnaf 1 fanfic.**

12:02 A.M.

Puppette's POV

The night had begun and had been going on for quite a while, Freya was talking to me about what she did with Jeremy last Friday...and it made me remember Jared again... I was starting to play my music box again, but then I saw him... Tears flooded my eyes when I saw him...

My precious Jared...

Before Night 6...

Saturday

I finally found out that Jared worked at a supermarket that was almost right next to the place that I work, so I decided it was going to be today that I found Jared. I walked into the supermarket, and saw a sack boy with a name tag, it read: 'Hello, my name is JARED'. "Uh, excuse me sir, are you Jared Williams?" I asked the man.

"Are you a cop?" Jared asked. "No, I'm not." I said. "Good, what do you want?" Jared asked. "You used to work at that Freddy Fazbear's restaurant, right?" I asked Jared. "Yeah, and I'm never going back there again." Jared said. "Why not?" I asked. "I learned what happens there.. What they do to humans." Jared said, looking down. "What do you mean?" I asked. "They do terrible things, haven't you seen the papers? Children go there and don't always come back out." Jared said. "Well, I don't know about that, Jared, it could just be the media trying to scare us." I said.

"I wouldn't say so, I was threatened by something that kids love..." Jared said. I remembered what Freddy said to me, he must have said the same thing to Jared. "Jared, things are different now, there are new animatronics, Mangle is back to her original state, joy has come across all animatronics, except for one, because you left her." I told Jared like I was some Little League coach.

"Thanks for reminding me." Jared said. "Jared, you can change that, you can give her the happiness she had before, maybe even greater, all you have to do is go to that kid's pizza restaurant with me at night." I told Jared.

"And how would that happen, Genius?" Jared asked me. "It's Jeremy, and, maybe you could stay at my place for a bit, I could provide for both of us, and you can go in with me each night to my shift." I said. "There's no way I'm going back there, this place may pay less, but at least it's safer." Jared said.

"Jared, don't worry about Freddy's threats, he threatened me, too. I just have to keep out of his sight." I told Jared. "You're sure that it has changed? That it is safer, that they appreciate you as much as they do?" Jared asked. "Yes, I am sure." I said. "I hope you have bunk beds." Jared said. "I can always buy one, I already got my first check and added it to my savings." I said.

A few hours later...

I had gotten and assembled bunk beds like Jared asked, it took quite a while, and by the time we were done, we had bonded quite a bit and it was late. We decided we were tired from building those bunk beds, so we began to get ready for bed, Jared and I agreed we would switch who got the top bunk every week. Jared had the top bunk first.

11:32 P.M.

We were about to sleep, and the lights were even off, but I had just thought of some questions for Jared. "Hey, Jared, are you nervous about Monday?" I asked Jared. "More or less, so you said there are new animatronics, right?" Jared asked. "Yeah, what about them?" I asked. "What are they?" Jared asked me.

"There are three of them, one is a variant of Foxy, named Ylvis, he was a romantic-type animatronic, but the engineers replaced that coding with a coding that adults would like, a drunken friend, however he still had a small piece of romance left in him, but it's only triggered when he finds his true love, and that just happened to be the fixed Mangle, oh, and call Mangle Foxy now, alright Jared?" I asked Jared.

"Alright, what are the rest of them?" Jared asked. "Well, one is a dog named Sparky, I haven't gotten to know her well, but, apparently she was going to be shut down, but nobody liked that so they never did." I told Jared.

"And the last one is my favorite of the three, her name is Freya, and I gotta tell you Jared, I fell hard in a concrete sidewalk on her, she's named Freya because she's one of the many variations of Freddy, this one is female, at least, the female of the newest Freddy, which is the one we know, anyway, she's a little different, like she's not obese, and has a rather big and round rear, and a charming personality with some shyness and nervousness to complete her cuteness." I told Jared.

"Sounds awesome, I can't wait to meet them all on Monday. And I can't wait to reunite with Puppette." Jared said. "Yeah, I've also got a thing going with Bonnie and Chica, as well as Freya, but I think Freya and Chica know that I belong to Bonnie." I told Jared. "Alright, well, goodnight, Jeremy." Jared said.

That night, I had a dream where Freya and I were making out again...but in my own home, and she was getting more and more aroused and pulled me and was latching her hands to me as if she never wanted to let go...Then I woke up.

Sunday night

Nothing unusual happened on Sunday to be mentioned, I had another dream, one that had Chica, the first one to have her too, but this dream was a nightmare, for sure. Chica's face was ripped in half, revealing her endoskeleton underneath, on half of her face. She was attacking me, trying to stick her hands inside of me, but I woke up before she got any further, and thank god I did.

Monday, 11:53 P.M.

We were finally on our way to the restaurant, about to see the animatronics once again. "I've gotta admit, Jeremy, I'm a little scared, what if Puppette doesn't want to see me?" Jared asked me. "Jared, she wants to see you more than anything, remember, she winds her music box everyday." I told Jared.

We walked into the restaurant and immediately saw Puppette talking to Freya. Jared's eyes quickly stopped on Puppette and Puppette's eyes hit Jared. "Puppette." "Jared." They each said in unison as Puppette dropped her music box, and Jared started to walk to Puppette. I saw tears start to stream down Puppette's face.

Jared kept walking to Puppette until he was in front of her. Puppette stood up and got a good look at Jared. Jared hugged Puppette. Puppette began to cry while Jared comforted her. "I thought you were gone forever, Jared." Puppette said through sobs. "I did too, Puppette." Jared said.

I decided to have their sappy little moment and went to go put our stuff in my office. And I began to notice something, it was a lot colder than it normally was, and I mean, a lot. I felt like it would have been warmer outside during the night than in here, so I left my jacket on.

As I was getting my stuff situated, I heard a familiar, soft voice that soothed my nerves. "Hey, Jeremy, I hope you had a good weekend, because I didn't." I looked up and saw Freya standing in front of my desk, looking down. "What happened to you this weekend?" I asked Freya. Freya looked into my eyes, I had forgotten just how bright her blue eyes were.

"You weren't here." Freya said. "Sorry, Freya." I looked at Freya, she looked a bit cold herself, my chair did seem a little over-sized, so I scooted over to the edge. "You can sit with me, Freya." I told Freya. "Thanks, Jeremy." Freya flashed a short smile at me and sat next to me, getting as close as she could to me.

"Have you had any more dreams about me?" Freya asked. "Yeah, I did, and you were actually pretty clingy, and in my own home." I said. "You know, people say that some dreams represent certain desires." Freya said. "I had some more dreams about you." Freya added. "What were those about?" I asked Freya.

"I have a feeling you'll find out on your own, maybe even tonight." Freya said. Freya looked pretty warm, I guess her suit can generate heat, or something. "Can I hug you?" Freya asked. I thought it was a strange question. "Uh, sure." I told Freya. Freya soon leaned against me and hugged me, her hands roaming around my chest and back.

"Your body is so cold, I could warm you up." Freya said. "That would be great, Freya." Freya began to wrap her hands around me and nuzzle my neck. I was finally beginning to feel warm when we were interrupted. "Hey, Jeremy, wasting no time in getting back to business, I see." Chica was walking down the hallway.

"Oh, and Bonnie wants you, she's in Party Room 2." Chica said. I looked over to Freya as Chica was leaving. "Does this mean I can't warm you up?" Freya asked. "Don't worry, Freya, I'll come back." I said. I walked out and headed to Bonnie. I walked into the private party room with Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie, hope your weekend wasn't lonely." I said.

"Well, it has, and it was on Friday, too. Look, I know that I should let you hang out with the other girls, but I want to spend time with you, too." Bonnie said. "Okay, Bonnie, what do you want to do together." I asked Bonnie. "I want you to do with me what you did with Freya." Bonnie said. "How do you know about that?" I asked Bonnie.

"Are you kidding? After you left, Freya spilled everything to everyone about what she did with you, and I have to admit, it made me jealous, VERY jealous." Bonnie said. "So, you just want me to make out with you?" I asked Bonnie. "Yes, and make sure you occasionally play with my... Bottom." Bonnie said.

"You might want to sit on my lap." I said as I sat down. Bonnie sat on my lap and put her arms around my body. Bonnie got as close as she could get to me and put our bodies in full contact. Bonnie played with my hair a bit, but wasn't as comforting as Freya. Bonnie kissed me and I kissed back, running my hands down her body and grabbing her rear. Bonnie broke our kiss after a few more minutes.

"You make me feel like such a naughty girl." Bonnie said as she ran her fingers up my chest. "And I love that feeling almost as much as I love you." Bonnie said. I gulped.

"Grab it again, as hard and firm as you can." Bonnie said in an innocent voice. I did as she said and squeezed her rear as much as I could. "Now smack it. Hard." I spanked her rear violently. "Good. Now kiss me again." Bonnie said. I leaned forward to kiss her and she kissed me with all she had, but it just wasn't even near the average Freya kiss.

Bonnie suddenly pulled away. "Sorry, but I just need this to bring us back to our relationship." Bonnie said as she started trying furiously to unzip and unbutton my pants. "! Bonnie! Bonnie! Let me." Bonnie stopped trying and let me do it within seconds. Bonnie pulled out my erect member, and immediately shoved it in her mouth.

I began to breathe heavily and fast when she was taking so much of it at once when she just got it. She looked like she was trying so hard to make me happy, and she was making me happy again. Bonnie pulled away from my member but still stroked it with incredible speeds.

"Do you like this? Hm? You like how well I can work your cock?" Bonnie kept asking with an innocent face and voice. "Yes, yes, Bonnie." I moaned loudly and let my head lean back. Bonnie plunged her head down to the bottom of my member and looked at me with a face that said: 'I just fucking did this.'

Bonnie let herself up. "Oh, this just won't do, will it?" Bonnie didn't give me enough time to answer her as she was positioning herself to insert my member inside of her, with her rear facing me. "Hope you like the view." Bonnie said as she started to bounce on my member and moan loudly.

I felt my body begin to tense up. "Oh, fuck, Bonnie, that's so good." I continued to breathe heavily. I had forgotten how sexy and beautiful my true love really was. Her bright blue rump jiggling with every bounce and moan. And Bonnie and I loved every second of it.

Freya's POV

I was looking through the window, watching Jeremy and Bonnie 'get busy', and you aren't supposed to see in or out of those windows, but had my hands over my eyes, so I could see in. I frowned in anger, but I became sad when I realized that I shouldn't just tear away Jeremy from his true love.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I heard Chica say behind me. "Don't worry, I know the feeling." Chica said. "It's alright Chica, you and I still have the rest of the night to be with him a little, just not too much so we don't take him away from Bonnie." I said.

Jeremy's POV

Bonnie was now back to deepthroating my member. She looked like she loved it, but it also looked like it hurt her, but she insisted she keep sucking me off. I felt my climax rising. "Bonnie...I...I think I'm gonna..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Pleasure had taken that from me.

"Way ahead of you." Bonnie said as she started stroking it at high speeds again. I thrusted forward in her hand as I began to ejaculate. I moaned loudly as my load splashed on Bonnie's face, it lasted for a bit before Bonnie stopped. I looked down at Bonnie's face, some of the semen had run down to the bottom of her chin, dripping onto her breasts.

"I think that's exactly what we both needed." I said through breaths. "Me too." Bonnie said. "You should probably get to a bathroom." I said.

Jared's POV

I kept kissing Puppette while we were inside her box. "Jared, I don't know how I was able to live without you." Puppette said. "I love you, Puppette." I said. "I love you too, Jared." Puppette said. Puppette's eyes lit up in the dark, her makeup perfecting her cuteness. "I want to spend every day of my life with you, Jared."

"I do too, Puppette..."

I do too.

Jeremy's POV

As I walked out of the party room and Bonnie went to a bathroom to clean up, it felt like it got even colder. Goosebumps appeared all over my body, even with my jacket on. I decided to go turn on the heater in my office and stay there for a while. After I turned on my heater, I pulled my chair up next to it and tried to warm up.

"Boy, it sure is cold, isn't it?" I heard Freya say. "Oh, hey Freya, I guess it is, huh?" I asked. "I could warm you up again, I'm like a big teddy bear in a lot of ways." Freya said with a cute smile. "Okay, I guess I could cuddle with you by the heater." I said. Freya sat down on the floor next to my chair and patted the floor, motioning for me to sit by her. I couldn't help it with her adorable smile, so I put my chair back at my desk, and sat with her.

She seemed to be attached to me again. She kept staring at me and sitting criss-cross, like a child would. Her eyes just kept looking at me. Sometimes I looked over and saw that she looked like she was wanting to say something but was afraid to. "Is something on your mind, Freya?" I asked Freya.

She blinked multiple times and then stared blankly at me. I guess she was daydreaming. "Oh, n-nothing." Freya said nervously. I've never seen her this nervous before. Freya started to blush wildly.

"What are you spacing out about?" I asked Freya. "Oh, it's just a thought, that's all." Freya said. "Wanna share that thought with me?" I asked Freya. "I-.. Well.. It's complicated." Freya said. A lot of time passed before she said anything else to me. "So where did you work before this?" Freya asked.

"I used to have a part-time job at a theater. I would watch a lot of movies." I said. "That sounds nice, seeing all those movies, the last one I saw was in black and white. I wish I could see more movies, I hear people talking about movies all the time." Freya said. "So why did you quit?" Freya asked.

"Because this job seemed more interesting, I'm glad I chose this job, now. Because I met you, Freya." I told her. "Aww! How sweet of you!" Freya hugged me and pushed her cheek against mine and gave me a kiss on the cheek before she let go of me and sat down right next to me and began to run her hands through my hair again.

"You remind me of my mother when you mess with my hair." I said. "I hope so, I love comforting you, and I adore you." Freya said. I quickly turned to her and kissed her passionately. Freya's eyes went wide before relaxing and getting used to the kiss. We kissed for a few minutes before breaking contact.

Freya and I sat back the way we were, side by side, in front of a heater. "You know, I'm still kind of young for an animatronic, I've only been around for about five or six years, but that doesn't necessarily make me five or six, it's more like an intelligence level." Freya said. "So, you have the intelligence of a six year old human girl?" I asked.

"Well, I have some 'other' knowledge, too." Freya said slyly. "So, do you change physical form as you grow up?" I asked. "That's up to the engineers, they can change my appearance, so they change it as I'm older, that's why 'these' aren't full like Bonnie's or Chica's or Foxy's." Freya said as she looked down at her small breasts with a sad look.

"Well at least you have a huge butt, it's bigger than all of theirs, and you're still pretty new." I said. "Thanks, I am quite proud of it." Freya said with a wide smile. "So what about one or two year olds?" I asked. "They let them learn, we can't age properly until we learn things, just like humans." Freya said.

"They start sending us to restaurants when we're about four or five." Freya said. "Wow, so you are pretty young." I said. "Yup, and Sparky and Ylvis have always been like my brother and sister since we've been together with every move." Freya said. "But this should be our last move." Freya said. "I certainly hope so." I said.

"So, did those other night guards treat you well?" I asked Freya. "Actually, they weren't very nice, they were scared of me, and sometimes said bad things to me, it made me cry a few times, and Ylvis and Sparky had to calm me down, I barely had a butt by then, so I was pretty young, I think I was newly commissioned, even." Freya said. I noticed a tear in her eye.

"Well, those days are over, Freya." I put my arm around her. "Now you're surrounded by people that like you and would call you a friend." I told her. "Oh, Jeremy!" Freya began to cry on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I put my arms around her and cuddled close to her.

"It's okay, Freya, cry all you want, because I'm here for you." I said. "Th-Th-Thank you, Jeremy!" Freya said through sobs. I was amazed that engineers went the extra step to allow them to cry, besides physically growing, they were so close to being human. I ran my hands up and down Freya's back.

Freya's crying stopped and turned into sniffling, and then stopped completely. "Thanks, Jeremy. You really comforted me." Freya said in a soothing tone. "It's nothing, Freya, you deserve it more than anyone." I said. "Can I ask something important?" Freya asked. "Do you love me or Bonnie more?" Freya asked.

Sweat began to come down my face, scared to answer, and honestly, I didn't really know. "It's okay if you like Bonnie, I'm fine with being your #2 gal." Freya said with a smile. "Well, I'm sorry, Freya, but, it has to be Bonnie, there's something special about her." I said. "But I'll always be your #2 gal?" Freya asked.

"It's a promise." I told her as I took her hand in both of mine. I saw a smile appear on Freya as her eyes teared up again. "I hope I have the best dreams I can about you, Freya." I said. I let go of Freya, and her tears faded.

"I know why it's so cold in here, Jeremy." Freya said. "Why?" I asked. "I turned down the thermostat quite a bit, I wanted to cuddle with you tonight, and even get a bit more... Intimate." Freya said with a sly smile.

"Wow that's... Actually quite clever." I said in amazement. "Oh, I've done better, you wouldn't believe it if I told you." Freya said. "I won't turn the thermostat back up until you satisfy my needs, because lately my needs have gotten the best of me." Freya said in a seductive and somehow frightening voice.

"So where do we start?" Freya asked as she crawled toward me on all fours and ran her hands up my legs. "You haven't done this with a guy before, right?" I asked. Freya nodded. "I guess I'll walk you through it." I said as I started to undo my pants and pull down my underwear.

"Alright, let's just ease into this." I said. "Wow, are these usually this big?" Freya asked as she held my semi-erect member. "N-Not re-" Freya interrupted me. Her curiosity ensued. "What are these little things below it?" Freya asked as she held onto my balls. "Th-They're called balls or testicles, just don't squee-AHH!" I yelled in pain as Freya squeezed them hard. "! Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Freya was desperately trying to apologize.

"I-It's fine, just don't touch them unless you're extremely careful with them." I told Freya. "Ok, I'll be gentle, I promise." Freya looked so adorable down there, playing with my stuff, and somehow able to act so cute no matter what. "So, what about this?" Freya held my now fully erect penis in front of her. "it goes in your mouth, your vagina... Your... Butt" At this, Freya's eyes shot wide open.

"Th-This? I-In all those small places?" Freya's pupils grew tiny in fear as she gulped. "W-Well, not always, I could always just go slow and not so deep since it's your first time." I told her. "Please do that, I doubt I'll ever take all of this anywhere." Freya said. "Okay, let's start with the simplest, a handjob." I told her.

"Um, can you explain how I do that?" Freya asked nervously. "Well, all you do is put one or both of your hands around my...'thing', and make your hand go up and down." I told her. "Like this?" Freya began to do as I said and began to slowly stroke my member with her hand.

"Yeah, just like that." I said. I cringed in pleasure as her delicate hands worked in perfection. I began to just slightly thrust into her hand. Freya smiled because she knew she was doing good. She continued to stroke my member for a few more minutes before asking a question.

"What's next?" Freya asked with a hint of excitement. "Uh, I guess a blowjob." I said. "How do I do that?" Freya asked. "Well, the first rule is: you don't blow, you suck." I told her. "Wait, you mean, with my mouth?" Freya asked with raised eyebrows as she pointed to her mouth in a shocked expression.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll be in control, just go real steady and slowly." I told Freya. Her frightened expression slowly faded. "And try to make eye contact as much as you can." I said. Freya was still hesitant and took a few deep breaths and gulps before she worked up the courage to start licking the tip of my member.

Freya just used her tongue and made it go all around my member before fitting the tip in her mouth and licking all around it. "Oh, fuck, Freya!" I said. Freya started making loud slurping sounds that could probably be heard throughout the whole building, but I could never care, because it felt too good, how hard she was sucking and how well she wrapped her tongue around my member, with her blue eyes locked into mine.

My urges had gotten the best of me and at one point I shoved Freya down my entire shaft, her pupils growing tiny when she realized what just happened. I saw a huge bulge in Freya's throat. I let Freya off after a few more seconds of holding her down. "Wow, that was.. A little scary, but exciting!" Freya said with a smile at the end as she resumed her sucking spree.

A lot of moans came out of my body. Loud ones. Freya was still only barely getting anything in her mouth at all. "Okay, Jeremy, can I move on now?" Freya asked. "Of course, now, Freya, this next step is pretty big, and it requires a lot of trust." I told her.

"How big is it?" Freya asked with an anxious face. "...Bigger than your butt." I said. Freya and I both laughed for a few moments. "Well, that's certainly an enormous task, then. So what is it?" Freya asked. "Well, um.. it's called sexual intercourse, or sex for short, it's where I put my 'thing' in your vagina." I said.

Freya had a shocked expression for what seemed like hours before she said anything. "Okay. I trust you. just, let me be in control again." Freya said. "Then you need to get on top of me." I said.

I put my back flat on the ground. Freya climbed on top of me and was about to ride me while facing me. "So, what is your 'thing' called anyway?" Freya asked. "Well, a lot of people call it a cock, like a rooster, or a dick, penis, or some other things." I said. Freya positioned herself and aligned with my member.

Freya very slowly lowered herself to nothing more than the tip of my member and very slowly dropped further until it was all inside her, her faces shifting as she did. "Oh, th-that wasn't as bad as my mouth." Freya said. "Now just go back up, back down, and repeat that, and make sure you try to speed up." I told Freya. Freya did as I said and began to bounce on me.

Even thought she was facing me, I could still see her round rump jiggling with every drop. Freya giggled and started chanting. "Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!" She kept chanting with a huge smile. I was letting out a series of loud moans, still trying to comprehend how I ever got in this situation.

I grabbed Freya's ass, squeezed it, smacked it, shook it, did everything I could to it. I grabbed her waist and sped her up. Freya moaned sharply and cutely. She leaned in and put her hands on my chest. I saw her hot breath turning into fog in the cold air. And soon kissed me while moaning. Soon I could feel the impending climax.

I pulled out and pushed Freya off to the side, she seemed confused as to why I did it, I began to stroke myself and was about to blow my load on her. "Wh-What are y-" Freya was shut up by my huge load. I swear it was the biggest load I've ever let out in my life, It almost covered her entire face with my thick and sticky semen.

"Eww, what is this?" Freya asked as she got strings of it on her hands. "It's called a lot of things, like cum or semen or something." I said through heavy breaths. I saw Freya putting some in her mouth. "It tastes bitter, and it's all sticky." Freya whined. "Sorry, it's what happens when a man feels a lot of sexual pleasure, and usually that's how it ends, since their penis isn't erect anymore." I said.

"What if I were to make yours long again?" Freya asked with a sly smile. "How would you do that? It's hard for a guy to get turned on right after he ejaculates." I said. "Chica taught me how to do something, she said I may as well use my.. 'gift' to my advantage." Freya said. I knew she meant her rear.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked as Freya got up. "Well, first I need to wipe off the mess on my face." Freya said as she grabbed a small towel from my bag and wiped off her sticky mess. "Okay, now I'll show you." Freya said. I gulped.

Freya moved to a corner of my office, I guess so that no one would see her. "Watch this!" Freya turned around so that her round rear faced be, grabbed her knees, and began twerking, it did seem like something Chica would teach her. "Wow, Freya, that's... Impressive." I said with a shocked expression.

"Look, Jeremy! You're getting it long again!" Freya said excitingly. I looked down and became confused. How in the hell did I get so hard so fast? "Okay, I guess we could go again." I said. Freya blew a kiss at me and started seductively walking toward me.

Bonnie's POV

I was walking around after I cleaned myself off when I heard some mumbling around the Parts and Service room, so I went to check it out. I opened the door and was grabbed by a strong force and pulled into the darkness...

Jeremy's POV

I was moaning and looking down at Freya bobbing her head up and down all over my member, leaving her shiny saliva on it, and making loud slurping sounds. Freya stopped sucking and stood up. "Ready for another ride, Cowboy?" Freya asked.

I didn't even need to answer for Freya to know what I wanted, with her rear facing me, she began to bounce on my member, silently moaning. "I love you, Jeremy!" Freya said. "I love you so much!" I saw her hot breath in the cold air again.

"Oh, my god. Freya, you're so fucking hot!" I said as pleasure began to paralyze my body. Freya had an open mouth of shock and pleasure as she kept bouncing up and down on my member. I could barely move any of my body because the pleasure was too overwhelming.

I couldn't help but play, smack, and grab Freya's ass continuously, it was just too amazing not to. My head started to ache from too much pleasure, but it still felt incredible.

"F-Freya, I think I'm about to cum!" I said. Freya quickly got off of my member, got on her knees, and took all of my member into her throat as I came another huge load. Freya's eyes closed tightly, as a few drops of semen dribbling out of her mouth and going down her chin.

Freya finally let off of my member and wiped off the semen on her mouth with some of my tissues. "Wow, that slid down my throat a little too nicely." Freya said before she coughed cutely.

"You know, you were very good for your first two times, you've got a gift." I told Freya. Freya blushed. "Well, I don't know if I would say that." Freya said. "So, should we get back with the others?" I asked. "I-I guess, I don't see anything else we could do." Freya said.

We made our way back to the main lobby where most of animatronics were sitting at a table and just talking. But I noticed one was missing. "Hey guys, where's Bonnie at?" I asked. Most of them shrugged, others said they didn't know. I decided to look for her.

I heard a little yelp coming from the Parts and Service room, so I decided I'd check there first. I opened the door and became shocked and scared once I did. "B-B-Bonnie?" I saw the same faceless animatronic I saw on my second night here, but, it was standing, and choking Bonnie while holding her up, I saw tears and makeup running down Bonnie's face.

"Get out, now." The faceless animatronic looked at me with glaring red lights of eyes. I gulped and my heartbeat quickened. "P-Put her down, um, um..." I didn't know what it's name was. "I am Bonnie, the original one." The faceless animatronic said. I realized it was a female animatronic.

"Okay, Bonnie, the Original, put the new Bonnie down, please." I said. "Why should I? She ruined my life, we are forced to decay and slowly turn into something lesser than dust. I'm tired of sitting in the dark, while they stand in the light." The Original Bonnie said. "Look, just give her another chance, she never knew how good she had it, but now she will." I said.

"Bonnie, just put the Toy down, she's probably learned her lesson, and she'll tell the others." I heard another animatronic say. It looked like a much older Freddy. As I looked around, I noticed there were four animatronics, each resembling a different animatronic. I noticed a red one with an eye patch looking at me, looking like it was making a sad attempt to smile.

"Please, just p-put her down, Original Bonnie." I said. The faceless animatronic was thinking. "Fine, go back to your Toy friends." O. Bonnie let Bonnie down. Bonnie came running into my arms and cried in my chest. I wondered why they kept calling her a 'Toy' as if it was a racial slur.

"O. Bonnie, I know that you probably feel offended to say the least, but, you have to understand, if she knew about it sooner, she would've helped you, right, Bonnie?" I asked Bonnie. Bonnie nodded her head furiously. "Bonnie, there are some things you have to let go of, we've lived our cycle, it's time for them to live theirs." The Red Fox said. "Is your name Foxy, by chance?" I asked.

The red fox nodded. "I..I'm sorry. I guess I just snapped." O. Bonnie said. "It's okay, Bonnie, you didn't know what was happening." the red fox said. "S-So you guys are the original animatronics?" I asked. "Yes, we are." I saw a much older and worn out Freddy come out of the dark, along with what looked like a horribly disfigured Chica with her mouth stuck open.

"What... What happened to you guys?" I asked. "'They' happened." O. Bonnie said. O. Bonnie started telling me everything, starting with the announcement that they would be used for spare parts. "Wow, that's... Really harsh." I said. "So, why do you call them toys?" I asked.

"It's what the manager called them, we don't really know why." O. Bonnie said. "So, how are we going to tell a difference when we call your name?" I asked. "I... I would be okay with being called a toy, as long as it only meant that it's just to tell a difference between the two." Toy Bonnie said.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" I asked. T. Bonnie looked at Bonnie. "I think we should." She said. The four animatronics that were in the room seemed to struggle to walk, I guess they don't do it often. As we walked into the Main room, the other animatronics seemed shocked at the older ones. T. Bonnie explained their story to them.

All of the other animatronics looked horrified. O. Bonnie looked very sorry for what she did, because from the looks of their faces, they had no idea they were even back there. After the story, everyone was quiet, and it felt like the quietest place on Earth for a very long time, even Balloon Boy had his mouth gaping in shock and horror.

Freya had tears running down her face, with her mouth twitching as if she was about to cry, but was trying to fight it. It was T. Chica that broke the seemingly never ending silence. She stood up before she spoke. "I'm sorry... For everything that we made happen to you, I wouldn't have wanted to be made if I knew this would happen." T. Chica said.

"There must be something we can do to help." Freya said, her eyes still shining from the tears. "Maybe we could recreate them." T. Foxy said. "I saw on the manager's laptop that he had the blueprints to every animatronic in Freddy Fazbear restaurants around the world." T. Foxy said.

"In fact, I'll show you, hang on guys, I'll go get the laptop." T. Foxy said. "Is...Is that Mangle?" O. Bonnie asked. "Well, she prefers Foxy now, well actually, Toy Foxy as of now." I said. "Oh, and please don't mention when she was like that around her." T. Bonnie said.

As T. Foxy walked into the room, she was already getting into the laptop's files. "Yep, just as I thought, I found all four of you at the bottom of the list." T. Foxy said. T. Foxy set down the laptop on one of tables so that we could all see. I saw an enormous list of hundreds, maybe thousands of animatronics.

"And even better, I know who can rebuild you, compared to what I was, you guys aren't too bad, you can certainly be fixed, and Jeremy can help you, just like he helped me." T. Foxy pointed at me. I felt myself go pale as the animatronics turned to me. "I...I don't know, I mean, it'll take me a while, and besides, I have to get home soon." I said.

Freya looked at me with wide eyes, I guess she wanted to be with me more than I thought, like a little girl wanting to play with her siblings or friends. "I... Suppose we can stay like this for one more night, as long you can fix us tomorrow." O. Freddy said. I checked the clock in the room. 5:58.

"I need to get my things and leave." I said. Once I got to my office I heard someone else following me. I didn't even have to turn my back to know who it was. "J-Jeremy! Are you gonna leave so soon?" Freya asked with a worried look as she put her arms around me. "Freya, I promise, tomorrow will be all about you, right after I fix them up and spend some time with Toy Bonnie." I said.

"I hope I have dreams about you, Jeremy." Freya said. "I hope so too, Freya." I said. Freya looked at me with puppy eyes. "Oh, come here, you beautiful girl." I said as I hugged her tightly. I heard her sniffle, does she really miss me that much when I leave? I pulled from our hug but kept my arms around her.

"It shatters my heart to pieces, hearing you cry." I said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Freya, remember, I will always come back." I said.

Freya's POV

Jeremy left with those words, leaving a smile on my face. Those words rang in my head repeatedly...

"Freya, remember, I will always come back."

"I will always come back."

"Always."

I heard a sudden voice that broke my thoughts. "Hey, Freya, look, I'm sorry about last night... I just... I'm not all that good with other people... Or animatronics." I looked down, it was the Balloon Boy, I guess he felt pretty sorry. I was much taller than him, he was about three feet tall, while I was about six feet tall.

"It's okay." I said. the Boy perked his head up when I said that. "Y-You aren't mad at me? Wow... Thanks." The Boy said as he went back to the Main Room. I smiled as he went back. I looked back at Jeremy's desk and saw his Security Guard hat. It made me smile even more to know he'll come back tomorrow.

Jeremy's POV

Jared and I were driving back home and decided to talk a little. "So, you and Freya, huh?" Jared asked. "Well, it was Toy Bonnie, but now, I don't really know. Especially with how much they both love me, but I still don't know." I said.

We got back home and started getting ready to go to sleep. I had a dream that night that Freya was a cheerleader for the restaurant, with her uniform with the initials, 'FF' on her uniform, and her short skirt with the colors of brown and a lighter brown.

Manager's POV

I walked back into my office around 8:39 when I noticed my laptop was gone, but it was brought to me by Toy Foxy, so no biggie, wait... Are those...

"You have quite a bit to explain to us, Manager. So I'll ask just once, where are my brothers?" Freddy asked.

**Jeez, I bet you guys are probably insane from that wait time, I'm truly, very sorry, in fact, this chapter was going to be twice as long as this, but I wasn't about to be that cruel to you, get ready for the next chapter of the fnaf 1 fanfic as well.**


	9. Night 7 Part 1

**Finally!**

**After almost a full year, another chapter of this is being put up. Since my absence, I've improved on grammar and storytelling quite a bit from... I guess research? I've also found another amazing game called Undertale. I've come to like it so much that I'm going to be making a One-shot collection out of it. But don't worry, for those of you who like this story and my other ones, I'll be updating the other four stories before even starting on the One-shot collection. So, expect me to be a little more active now.**

2:37 P.M.

Withered Foxy's POV

The Withered animatronics and I had to go back to the Parts/Service room until tonight so that... um... I think his name was Jeremy that was gonna fix us.

"We just have to hold out for one more day." I said. I always tried to keep us at high spirits because I knew how sad we all were. "So what did the manager say, Freddy?"

"He said that he didn't know where they are and that he doesn't know what we'd do if we did get repaired." W. Freddy said.

"So we'd have nothing to do?"

"Well we don't know that yet, Foxy. Who knows what we'll do when we're repaired." I thought about that Jeremy guy. I wonder what he's like. I bet he's nice, and charming. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm just trying to cheer myself up. I bet he's some druggie that dropped out of high school.

Jeremy's POV

I looked around. I was in my office looking at my tablet. The screen was static and there was a crack. I heard a soft footstep in the hallway and looked up to see Freya. "Hey, Freya." Freya stayed silent.

I kept my eyes on her to see what she was doing. Freya started walking to my desk, a blank stare on her face. Freya eventually walked around my desk and came to my right side. She squatted down to my height. "Repair me."

"But... you're fine." Freya tilted her head. Freya's hands shot out and grabbed my head.

"I said 'repair me'."

"But what would I repair?

"What did I just say? Me!" Freya said through gritted teeth. I felt her hands start to squeeze.

"B-But there's nothing to repair."

"Repair me or I'll crush your skull!" I saw more animatronics coming behind Freya. I saw that they were falling apart, some of them even had missing limbs.

"Repair what!?" I asked as I felt my skull getting pressed by her hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" Freya took one of her hands away from my head and put it on her face. Her hand pulled off her face and crumpled it up. Behind her face was a rotting human skull that had a disgusting stench.

I woke up from my nightmare to Jared dropping something in the kitchen followed by loud cursing. I sighed. "Thank you, Jared." I quietly said to myself. Now these nightmares aren't making sense. I got out of my bed and put some clothes on. I went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

Toy Chica's POV

I was sitting on the main stage talking with Freya because she wanted me to talk with her, and I can't say no to her adorable face. She wanted to talk about Jeremy. "So has Jeremy done... 'things' with you?" Freya asked me.

"No, he hasn't." I said.

"Has he kissed you?"

"Yeah, but nothing past that."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want your relationship to revolve around the... 'things'." I frowned at her.

"It wouldn't revolve around it. I know because your relationship with him doesn't revolve around it." I got up and left the main stage.

Jeremy's POV

"So how are you going to fix all four of those animatronics in one night?" Jared asked. "I know you fixed Mangle in one night and the withered ones aren't as damaged as she was, but are you sure you can fix all four?"

"Yeah, I might have to stay until morning."

"I wonder what the manager will have them do."

"I'm wondering if some people will recognize them as the originals. Because if so, they'll get the attention they want and miss."

"I'm sure the adults will remember them. They'll probably make the place much more popular."

"I'm gonna have to spend more time with Freya tonight. She's been wanting to spend time with me a lot. So have you talked with anyone other than Puppette?"

"Some of them, but I just can't stay away from Puppette. She's just too special to me."

"Well maybe you should talk with some other girls. So why do you love Puppette so much? I've never seen a guy so attached to a girl."

"It was a long time ago when I first worked there..."

November, 1986

12 A.M.

Jared's POV

It was my first night on the job. I thought it would be boring so I brought paper with me planned to make sketches like I usually do when I'm bored, and every now and then check the cameras.

Those animatronics seemed pretty cool. They must have some kind of system that makes them respond to things people say. I'm sure there are some things they can't respond to. Maybe I'll try having some fun with them by making phrases they can't respond to.

Puppette's POV

I started to climb out of my box and saw Bonnie walking towards me. "Hey Puppette, we got a new night guard, wanna go meet him?" Bonnie asked.

"Not tonight. I-I usually wait a few days before introducing myself to new night guards. You know how shy I am." I said.

"Yeah but this could help you be less shy and who knows, you could become great friends with him."

"I-I'll do it tomorrow." Bonnie sighed.

"Come on, you always say that." I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Okay, I'll go."

Jared's POV

I was drawing a sketch of a robot taking itself apart. I was pretty focused on making details until I heard somebody walking through the hallway. I stood up. "Who's there?" I asked. My heartbeat rising.

"It's just us." I saw a blue bunny step out of the shadows and walk towards my desk. I began brainstorming things to say to make them unresponsive.

"Mr. Clit Titties brought in your fried chicken a few billion years ago." I said. They gave a confused look. Ha! I got them!

"We can't eat fried chicken, and we wouldn't be able to order it a few billion years ago because humans weren't as intelligent as they are now and we wouldn't have been built by then." The Bunny said. Now it was me who was confused. They could apparently process and respond to anything.

I noticed a slightly shorter and much thinner animatronic come from behind her, looking down. For some reason, something inside of me just made me feel something I have never felt before. I talked with her that night. And the next, until after about a month I asked her out, that's when Freddy told me to leave.

Freya's POV

"And I dunno, this whole thing still seems new to me for some reason, maybe it's because of all the new people." I said. I was talking with the Balloon Boy. He seemed really sorry yesterday so I thought I should thank him by talking with him, plus I thought I needed someone to talk to.

We were talking in the backstage area, so no one would interrupt us. "So was there ever a Balloon Girl?" I asked. The Boy looked up with wide eyes at me, then looked back down.

"Yes, there was one once, but one day she just disappeared and no one knows if she was scrapped or ran away." The Boy said.

"Was she a friend of yours?"

"She was my best friend. We did everything together." There was a short silence. "So what do you do around here?" He asked.

"I'm a waitress." The Boy stayed quiet for a bit.

"Has anyone ever called you pretty? Cuz you are." I felt my cheeks start to burn up.

"Yes, a few people. Oh, I always get flattered when people compliment me." I thought about the fact that Balloon Girl was his best friend but left him, maybe I could cheer him up by becoming his friend. "Hey, so do you think I could be your best friend like Balloon Girl was?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." I hugged the Boy tightly.

"Well, I should get back out there. They're probably wondering where I am. Goodbye, Balloon Boy." I gave the Boy one last kiss on the cheek before I left.

11:54 P.M.

Jeremy's POV

I was on my way to work with Jared. For the entire day I couldn't stop thinking about Freya. I wouldn't have much time to spend with her tonight though, since I have to repair those animatronics.

Hopefully it won't take long to repair them. I pulled into the parking lot and Jared followed me. I went into my office to set my jacket and bag with the old parts in it down. I sat down in my chair and looked up to see Freya standing in the hall.

"Hey Jeremy, the old animatronics are waiting for you." She looked down. We both knew I wasn't going to see her for probably the entire night. I figured I may as well spend some time with her.

"Freya, come here." Freya walked behind my desk and came to my side. "We could have a little time together before I get to work." I said quietly. Freya's face lit up.

Freya jumped in my lap and started kissing me. I gently pushed her away. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "How much time do you think we should have?" She asked.

"I'd say... about fifteen minutes."

"Better make it count then." Freya had a seductive voice. With that she kissed me again. She was kissing a little more aggressively. She was moving her tongue around much more than usual and holding my head so I couldn't pull away.

Her tongue was going all around my mouth, sometimes going everywhere at an incredible speed and other times moving slowly, almost like savoring the feeling.

She wouldn't let me pull away at all. If anything, she only pushed her tongue in more. I've never seen her this aggressive before. I wonder if she's a dominant girl.

Freya began moaning and soon pulled away. She looked down and saw I had a boner. She took her finger and began tracing the shape of it. I could feel my dick twitching, I'm sure she could feel it too.

"So fast? Wow, you must want this more than I do. And that's saying a lot." Her voice alone made me want to just bend her over and fuck her.

Freya lowered herself until she was on her knees. She tried to force my khaki pants down even though they had a belt. I had to quickly take off the belt and she quickly and forcefully pulled down my pants. When she saw my underwear, she quickly took both of her hands and ripped a hole in the front with ease. She almost ripped them in half.

I couldn't believe she wanted it so badly she decided ripping a hole would be faster than pulling them down. The hole was more than big enough for my cock and balls to be exposed. Freya's eyes widened at her reward for her patience.

She slowly opened her mouth just enough to take the tip. Pleasure shot through my body the moment she put her tongue on the foreskin. She soon put her mouth all around the tip. Her eyes closed and she began to take short, fast breaths. Her tongue going all around the tip. I began to slowly thrust into her mouth.

Her tongue felt amazing. It went all the way around my cock, covering it in her saliva and giving immense amounts of pleasure. I don't know who loves it more, her or me.

I put my hands on the back of her head and began to slowly push her down. She quickly started choking. With a bit of adrenaline, she got up and slapped me. I felt her leave a print of her hand.

"Don't you dare do that! I'm still new to this, you know."

"But you were able to take it all down your throat the last time you did it."

"I felt like passing out when I did, so I won't be doing it for a while." Freya got on her knees again and slowly slid in half of my cock and then slowly ran her tongue all around my shaft.

Out of nowhere, I felt myself coming close to cumming. "Freya, I'm about to cum!" Freya sucked even harder and began to go back up to the tip and suck vigorously, making loud slurping sounds.

I felt myself on the verge of cumming. I knew that at any moment it would happen. It still surprised me how much I came. Freya took her tongue, put as far down the tip as she could, and then slowly pulled her tongue back up as her mouth was still wrapped around my cock.

I felt the first shot of cum fly out and go into her mouth. She put her tongue down at the bottom of the tip and pulled it back into her mouth again, causing me to shoot another load into her mouth. That's when I realized she was using her tongue to get more cum out of me.

She kept repeating the process, slowly getting faster and faster. I felt myself keep cumming. I was cumming so much. It felt like I should've stopped a long time ago, but her tongue somehow kept getting more out. I heard her moan at the taste and feel of it.

Eventually the copious amounts of cum turned into dribbles, then into drops. Freya wanted to get all she could though. When She was done draining my balls, she got off and showed off how much cum was in her mouth. It was filled almost to the brim! Some of the cum running down her chin.

She swallowed it all at once. The feeling of it sliding down her throat as she got the last tastes of it was so hot to her that she had an orgasm right there. Freya began panting and looked tired. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her chin off and then sat in my lap again, hugging me and about to fall asleep.

"I love you, Jeremy." I was scared of what to say next. I remembered Bonnie. If I were to leave her in the dust, she'd never forgive me. She may not ever trust any guy anymore.

But I didn't want to hurt Freya. "I love you too, Freya." I decided to wait until she was asleep. I began to wonder how she learned to do that with her tongue. It couldn't have been Chica since she's jealous of Freya. How she was so skilled at oral sex last time too?

Was she just doing what came naturally? I heard Freya's breath begin to slow down. She was asleep now. I carefully picked her up as I stood and sat her in my chair. I looked down at my underwear that was torn open. I guess that's the end of those. I pulled my pants back up and put my belt back on.

I looked at Freya while she was asleep. She was absolutely adorable. She had a tiny smile from when she was in bliss, and was now fast asleep. You would never be able to guess she would rip holes in your underwear and aggressively kiss you the way that she does. I looked at my watch. It had been almost twenty minutes.

I decided it was time to pay the withered animatronics a visit. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my office and began walking through the building. "Hi." I heard a voice. I looked down to see the Balloon Boy.

I sighed. "What do you want, you annoying brat?"

"I-I wanna talk to Freya, but I can't find her."

"Why do you want to talk to her again? Is it to make her uncomfortable again?"

"N-No! I've actually become very good friends with her."

"I won't believe it until I see it. Now leave me alone, I have to repair the animatronics." The Boy looked down and looked defeated. He slowly shuffled his feet and left.

I kept walking through the building and eventually came to the door that lead to the parts and service room. I stopped in front of the door.

I looked at the door. I knew that when I opened that door it meant I was going to become committed to fixing all four of them. I'm not sure if I'm ready. I took a deep breath and just opened the door. Cold air and dust hit me as I stepped into the dimly lit room.

They were all sitting down. Their heads all slowly turned towards me. Four heads that had seen depression and felt loneliness looked dead into me. It felt like my soul was being crushed by their looks of despair.

"Are you Jeremy?" The Original Bonnie asked. The face had still been gone. It was in my bag and was probably the biggest piece I had.

"Yeah."

"So you're the night guard? And you're going to fix us?" O. Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. So uh, who's first?" The animatronics all looked at each other for a while. "Eventually, all of you are getting repaired tonight, so it doesn't matter who goes first."

"I suppose Bonnie should be first." O. Freddy said.

I looked at the faceless purple bunny. It slowly tried to get up but struggled since it only had one arm. I walked over to help it up.

"Grab my hand." It placed Its hand on mine and I pulled with all the strength I had to get it to it's feet. I decided we should walk to a private party room, since Freya was sleeping in my office. I began to head for the door and saw that the bunny was still having a lot of trouble to just walk.

I held Its hand with mine and began to slowly pick up speed as it walked faster. After some time, we made it to the room. I pulled a chair out and turned it to the right. I carefully sat the animatronic down on the chair. I got another chair and positioned it so that I was facing it.

"You're Bonnie, right?" I asked it.

"Y-Yes." It responded.

"Bonnie, while I'm fixing you, you'll have to be shut down. Once I'm done, I'll boot you back up. It'll be like a little nap, but you'll be okay, I promise."

"Th-Thank you, and I-I understand." The words kept repeating their beginnings with the faint sound of static in her voice as it said the words. I stood up and walked around it. I began looking for a way to power it down.

"Thank you so much."

Original Foxy's POV

The other original animatronics just looked back down and closed their eyes right after Jeremy left with Bonnie. It would be in just a few hours now. I can't believe it. We're finally gonna be fixed. All of us.

Our faces wouldn't show it, but we were full of hope. I thought of something.  
"Hey Freddy, what did the manager say about our brothers?"

Freddy looked up slowly and I saw that he didn't want to say but be knee be had to.

"Fredbear has been scrapped and they aren't sure where Spring Bonnie is." Freddy said.

All the animatronics looked up at this. "There was nothing we could've done."

Jared's POV

Puppette and I were sitting in the oversized box that she sits in during the day. We had enjoyed our time together very much since we were reunited, in fact, last night we made out for hours and only came out to see the withered animatronics.

But now we just sat. Side by side, holding each other closely. We sat there silently, admiring each other's passion. Until it was suddenly interrupted.

"So... Is Jeremy a nice guy?" Puppette asked me.

"Well, he had the idea to bring us back together, so, he's not mean." I replied.

"Do you think he can put those other animatronics back together in one night?" Puppette asked.

"Well... I hope so. I hope so."

1:46 A.M.

Chica's POV

Jeremy had put black pieces of construction paper over the windows of the private party room, I'm guessing to keep us from looking inside. I decided to wait by the room until the door opened so that I could talk with him, but he's been in there for a while.

It seems like tonight is yet another night without him. He's going to be spending his time with them, and not us.

And certainly not me.

Well, it's not like I need him anyway. I mean, he's just one guy, there's plenty more.

But... That's exactly what I told myself last night too. I kept trying not to think of him, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? He's just a night guard. Just another person.

Could I... Be in love?

No... I can't be.

!

I jumped and was thrown out of my thoughts as I heard a door open. It was a person's hand holding it open, but a tall, purple animatronic bunny was slowly walking out of it. It looked so new. It was almost like it was shining. The purple color that was on it seemed to be a much lighter shade.

But as it walked out of the doorway, something much shorter than it followed very closely behind it.

Jeremy.

As they turned to go down the hallway, Jeremy saw me out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Chica, how does Bonnie look?" He asked me.

"Good, very good." If I was more focused on that I'd be more than amazed I'm sure. But I wasn't. My eyes were fixed onto him. That's it. I can't let him slip away again tonight.

Tonight is the night that I finally have my fun.

As O. Bonnie began to pick up speed, Jeremy did as well. As they opened the door that led to the dark and dusty room, I heard a loud cheer followed by some chatter. I stayed put and waited for Jeremy. Eventually I saw him walk out, alone.

He walked over to me and sat down with me. "Hey, Chica, I'm really sorry I won't be spending tonight with you, either. But, tomorrow night..." He placed his hand on my thigh. "I'll give you what you've been waiting so long for." I shivered as he whispered those words into my ear.

I stayed silent. I couldn't believe I was hearing this from someone like Jeremy! Someone who not only has affection with Bonnie, but also Freya! And now he wants to bring me into this!?

But... It is what I want.

"Hey, I've been wondering something." Once again I was thrown out of my thoughts by his voice.

"What?" I asked him.

"How do you and the other animatronics have genitals? Like why?" He asked.

"Well, they've never really said, but my guess has always been that they want us to be as close to a human as possible. Even if there are kids running around. But still, with all of this food and the smell of pizza constantly in the air, they don't ever think to look down, or see what we feel like."

We sat in silence again. It felt like days had passed. We both knew that we wanted each other. That we each had lust for each other. We were both trying to hide it as much as possible, but...

I couldn't.

"Jeremy, do you think that tonight we can just-"

"Yes."

"Really?! Where at?" I couldn't contain my excitement anymore.

"I guess the bathroom, since Freya is sleeping in my office."

I didn't know why Freya was even in there but I didn't even care! My imagination ran wild at what I'd do with him- no.

What I'd do _to_ him.

"C'mon, we'll go to the lady's room, since no ladies here actually use the bathroom." He stood up and took my hand. We started walking together and began moving quickly down the hallway.

O. Bonnie's POV

The other animatronics still looked at me in awe. My voice wasn't even static anymore. I felt amazing, no more aching or pain or grinding my gears. I can move so well now!

I realized who helped me become the animatronic that I was.

Jeremy.

If he never found us, I would've stayed that way forever.

But he did find us. And now, I can finally relive it all.

"So, who's next?" Freddy asked us. We all sat and thought for a while. Who would be the next to be young again? To feel brand new and have no trouble moving any of their body?

Neither O. Foxy or O. Chica spoke up, so I made a suggestion. "Hey, Foxy, didn't you move around a lot back then? So do you think you'd like moving around again?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah, but what about Chica?" She asked me.

"Foxy, it's fine, I'll go a-a-after you." O. Chica said. Foxy looked shocked at her friend's selflessness.

"Well, okay, if you say so." Foxy began to slowly get up before falling again. Bonnie had to help the worn down fox up. "Thank you." She said.

Bonnie had stayed by my side and put my arm around her shoulder so that I wouldn't fall. I was amazed at how well Bonnie could move now, she hasn't moved like this in years. I wonder how it feels. I guess I'll find out in a couple of hours. We opened the dusty door and stepped out into the hallway.

Jeremy's POV

Chica and I had entered the bathroom and we had walked into a stall and locked the door behind us. The cold air and somewhat strange smell hadn't made us any less motivated to fuck.

I took my pants off and revealed my throbbing cock. Chica's eyes lit up when her eyes met it. Chica seemed very happy that she'd finally get to do what she's been waiting so long for. I saw the lust in her eyes and she saw the lust in mine.

From there, we knew exactly what we were going to do. We knew that there'd be no words exchanged, only sounds of pleasure and the weakness of our legs. Chica knew exactly what both of us wanted. She turned around, put her hands on the stall door, and began to bend over for me.

Instinct took over my body as I placed my hands on her hips, took a few seconds to position myself, and then began to slowly insert the tip of my cock before shoving it all inside of her. She gritted her teeth before making a loud moan. My guess was she hasn't felt this pleasure in so long.

I began to thrust as hard as I could as I felt a seemingly never ending amount of energy surge through me. I felt my hips began to rock back and forth even faster. I was barely able to hear Chica's moans over the sound of my balls slapping against her as my thrusts could only get faster.

Not surprisingly, it wasn't long before I began to feel a familiar sensation building up within my cock. It began to swell before I let out a grunt, warning Chica. "Just do it, Jeremy! Cum inside me!" Those last words sent me over the edge, and seconds after, I couldn't contain it any longer and shot my load inside of her.

Spurt after spurt painted the inside of her pussy as my thrusts began to slow down. Chica and I were both panting heavily, sure that we had both just had the best sex of our lives.

But it wouldn't be over yet.  
**  
I'm sorry that the chapter ends here, but I don't want to make a chapter too long. I always want to make chapters long enough for someone to read in one sitting. The next chapter will obviously be the second half of this night.**


End file.
